Miracles
by allyoumeantome
Summary: Spencer, Aria and Toby attend the same university, but they're not really friends, except for the girls. Toby is a player and a jerk, and that's exactly why Spencer can't stand him. Can something happen and change this hate into some kind of love? Or is Toby impossible to change?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story. Hope you guys like it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pretty Little Liars, just the plot to this love story.**

* * *

"Stop bothering me Aria." Spencer shouted at her best friend and roommate when the tiny girl didn't stop complaining about a certain party they should attend. Finals arriving soon and first year of university coming to an end, Spencer wanted to get a head start on studying to her tests, Aria, on the other hand, wanted to attend parties she had been invited to.

They had gone to a few parties throughout the almost whole year, so Aria couldn't really complain about Spencer not tagging along, because until now, she had only dished a single one. Spencer plopped down on their couch in front of the tv, her books in hands and sighed, glaring at Aria. "So I'll call Jason over." The tiny brunette sat down beside her, knocking the books out of her best friend's arm. "You can't." Spencer argued, picking her books up from the floor. "Why not?" Aria insisted. "Because last time you promised it would be the last time you would call him over while I was studying for any kind of tests." Aria pouted just like a child, crossed her arms and got up, kicking Spencer's legs away from the middle table. "You're no fun."

Spencer continued to study until before midnight. Aria had locked herself in her bedroom and went through her social networks; she even had a long conversation with her mom over the phone. Since both girls had moved to California to study at UCLA, they had promised to call back home to give updates about their university lives- easier said than done- Aria would eventually call her parents, but Spencer hardly would, being that she was so occupied with work that most times was nonexistent.

Anyway, Spencer somehow got tired of reading so many stuff that her mind would get any new information didn't matter how much caffeine she'd put on her system. So she set the books aside and knocked on Aria's bedroom door, across from hers. "Ari?" She sounded unsure, afraid that she made her friend be mad at her, but when the door flew open she knew she wasn't. "What?" Her tone was rather bored than aggravated. "Do you still want to go to that party?" Spencer grinned hopefully and Aria laughed, _typical Spencer._ "Sure, let me get ready, which you should too, and we'll go." Luckily Spencer had already showered earlier, so she just had to throw a dress on, apply some make up and she was set to go.

* * *

Half an hour later, both girls were ready to go. Aria had a black tight dress that ended mid-thigh, hugging all her curves. Spencer put a light pink dress that ended mid-thigh as well, but it wasn't as tight as Aria's. Since the party was two blocks away from their condo, they decided to just walk there, allowing their selves to drink a little bit more, even if they still didn't have the appropriate age for legal drinking. The party was Holden's, Aria's friend from her photography class on UCLA, but Spencer also knew him since he would sometimes have movie nights with the girls.

After being greeted at the door of Holden's house, they stepped inside and grabbed a red plastic cup filled with vodka and energy drink. The house was packed with people, a mess everywhere, and music blasting through the speakers. Spencer and Aria came across a group of friends from university and they joined them to chat about random stuff. A tall strong blonde guy walked through the crowd, girls staring at him and drowning over his charm. Though he was not that charming, his name was Toby Cavanaugh and according to Spencer he was the biggest douche bag from camp, sleeping around with every girl and playing them. He was a football player, usual player in high school, but you except them to grow up once in university, Toby didn't.

Neither Aria nor Spencer knew him that well just enough to know that he wasn't a guy to mess with. He was already walking dizzily around the living room where the two best friends were. Spencer looked at him and rolled her eyes annoyed, while Aria just watched a fake blonde girl, with the tiniest skirt ever call out for Toby and walk behind him. "Maybe it's time for us to go." Spencer whispered to Aria, but earned a no and was pushed to the dance floor where she was also forced to dance with the tiny brunette.

* * *

At around 5 in the morning they decided to leave, slightly drunk, Aria more than Spencer, they walked to a small coffee shop a block away from their condo. Spencer being a protective friend took off her heels and held Aria all the way til the shop. Once Aria was settled down on a booth safely, Spencer got up and walked up to the cashier, to her dismay, no one other than Toby Cavanaugh stood there, smirking down at her.

"Hi there." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Get lost." Nothing more than a mumble was heard and she talked with the cashier lady, ordering Aria and herself a strong black coffee. "Good for hangovers." Spencer looked at him with a confused yet annoyed expression.

"The coffee I mean. Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Impatiently she tapped her fingers on the balcony waiting for their coffee. "Unfortunately you do. We went to Holden's party tonight." He smirked again, nodding and stepping closer to her. "And you also go to UCLA right? I saw you there a couple of times already." The older lady passed Spencer's her drinks and she thanked her. "Whatever." And then she was off to her booth with Aria, handing the drunk girl her drink.

"Who wereyou talkinto?" The sentence came out in a rush as Aria stumbled to her the words out correctly, failing miserably and giggling at her own silliness. "Toby, the player." With that she took a few sips of her all-time favorite drink.

"Oh look, he'scomin overhere!" Aria pointed with her eyes and Spencer followed her gaze, sighing annoyed. "Great." Not asking for permission nor excusing himself, Toby pulled a chair and joined them. "What are we talking about girls?"

Before Aria, in her drunk state could say anything stupid, Spencer answered first quickly. "How we were just about to leave." Toby put his hand on top of Spencer's left one that rested on top of the table in a flirtatious way. "Ahh, already? I just arrived." Snapping her hand away from his, Spencer got up and dragged Aria up with her. "Bye Toby." He got up but just watched as the girl took a few steps towards the door. "How come you know my name and I don't know yours?" He yelled after them, earning a glare from the cashier old lady.

"It's Spencerrr." Aria yelled back giggling as the door closed behind them, Toby smirking as he watched them disappear through the glass.

* * *

"Thanks a lot for that Ari!" Spencer complained as she put Aria down on her own bed.

"Whaaaaat? The dude wantedtoknow yournameee." Throwing her friend's dress on a near-by chair she put the blankets on top of her body.

"Whatever tiny person. Good night." Placing a sweet kiss on her best friend's forehead and leaving the room to let her sleep. Not being that tired to go to bed even though it was almost 6 o'clock in the morning, Spencer took a long relaxing shower. Ready to go under the blankets and sleep in the other day, when she exited her bathroom she found a very sleepy looking Aria, with only her underwear and bra on standing at her doorway.

"Gosh Ari, you scared me!" She sat down on the right side of the bed.

"Can I cuddle to you?" The half-naked brunette asked, pouting. "Sure." Patting the spot next to her, Spencer lay down and cuddled her best friend, not short after both falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. I really really really hope you guys liked. And please, if you did, leave a review, it only takes a few minutes and a couple of words. I already have chapter 2 up, so depending on the feedback I'll update as soon as possible. ;) love ya **

**xoxo Steph**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pretty Little Liars. Because if I did the show would be based in Spencer and Toby's relationship not -A or unresolved and confusing murders. :P**

* * *

_Opening her eyes to be met by the lovely smell of coffee, Spencer's sight was blurry but she got out of bed anyway, walking slowly to the kitchen. A dark blonde haired guy stood near the counter, his back to Spencer. "Jason?" Then he turned around, someone she would have imagined to be there at all. "Hi, babe." Toby Cavanaugh was there holding two mugs, one of Spencer's favorite and one she assumed was his. Spencer shook her head and then suddenly she let out a yelp and opened her eyes. _

Looking around her room, lit by the sun outside, Aria not beside her anymore, Spencer realized she had just dreamed the most awkward dream ever. Not, once in a life time would she think she'd dream of Toby, not when she couldn't stand his guts. A Deja-Vu feeling washed over her when she smelled the same aroma of the one in her dream, the lovely and sweet scent of coffee. Spencer got out of bed, checking the time on her nightstand clock. It was already 10:30 in the morning and thanks God it was a Saturday, otherwise she would be so late for class.

As she approached the kitchen she heard giggles and smacking of lips kissing, she figured out who has joined her and Aria for breakfast. So when she actually stepped in their condo's kitchen she awkwardly coughed to interrupt their making out, greeting her half-brother, Jason. "Hi Jason. How are you?" He gave her a one sided arm hug and handed her one mug that was separated on the counter top, awaiting for her. "I'm good, stopped by to spend some time with my girls."

A flushed Aria backed away into the counter corner smiling innocently to her best friend. "Sorry I ditched you in bed… annnd I'm sorry for yesterday." Spencer took a sip of her black coffee eyeing Aria suspiciously while Jason looked at his girlfriend for answers of why she would be sorry for something.

"Yeah you should be. Do you even remember anything?"

"I kind of remember when we were leaving that cafe, and that I shouted your name for Toby."

Jason stepped in front of them, looking at his sister. "What happened that Cavanaugh has to do with it?" Aria wrapped her tiny arms around his muscular torso and waited to hear the whole story, she was rather shorter than Jason so she had to put her head to the side to get a decent view of Spencer. Rolling her eyes annoyed, Spencer told all the events that took place a few hours before, and how annoying Toby was.

* * *

"I just don't understand why horror movies are so predictable. I mean, come on, you know when she closes the door it will have something behind it and yet half the audience gets scared." Spencer dragged about a movie she, Aria and Jason decided to watch after having take out for lunch. For her, these kind of movies were really stupid and really easy to read into it, so she would just curse to the movies directors and crew when a predictable part would appear, annoying the couple cuddling next to her. They on the other hand, gave up on watching and listening to Spencer complaining about everything single detail so they gave up watching and just kissed and whispered sweet jokes on each other's ears, Spencer completely oblivious to the situation beside her.

* * *

Later on as Jason left their condo to hang out with his buddies, Spencer told Aria about her morning dream, or more like nightmare, as she pointed out. "I cannot believe you dreamt with Cavanaugh." Sighing and sitting down beside Aria, she told her friend to shut up and to go take a shower so they could go out for dinner together.

They ended up deciding on a small diner they discovered shortly after the classes started, and have been coming here ever since. Ordering a pepperoni pizza to share, they chatted and joked about how freshman year was ending, and all the fun they had through it. They also planned their visit back home for summer vacations, wanting to reunite with their other best friends.

For Spencer's luck no other than Toby entered the diner by himself, looking down. "Aria, let's go." She whispered kicking her under the table.

"Ouch. No, I want dessert and I don't think you should be scared of him, he's... kind of normal." That's when he spotted them whispering, walking over to greet them, or to annoy them, hard to tell.

"Well hello there girls. Spence right?" Once again he welcomed himself to sit down with them just like the night before.

"Spencer for people I don't know." She emphasized the r as Aria greeted him back with a polite hello.

"Alright then Spencer, how about I order us three a dessert, as you already ate." Aria and Spencer replied together, but completely different things. Aria said it was a great idea, while Spencer said they were satisfied and just wanted to go home.

"Dessert it is then." He asked the sweet blonde waitress around her twenties for a brownie with three balls of chocolate flavored ice-cream, winking at her as she turned around to walk away.

"So you're Jason's girl right?" Toby asked Aria smiling, his annoying self disappearing for the moment being.

"Yeah. How you know that?"

"We're kind of buddies, cause he's friends with some of my friends so sometimes we hang out together. He talks a lot 'bout you." Spencer felt like a third wheel right then and doze off to think of why on Earth would he be there talking to them.

"Oh, a lot? Like what?" Aria sounded unsure, and Toby noticed, smiling softly her way to comfort her.

"Good stuff. Like how amazing you're to your friends and how sweet you are. Those kind of things." The biggest and truest smile appeared on Aria's lips just as their brownie arrived, with three spoons for them to share.

For the first time being polite in front of the girls, Toby let most of the dessert for them, only stealing a couple of filled spoons. "I think we better get going." Spencer said mainly to Aria since she didn't care about what Toby think. "Yeah we better. She's gotta study for her tests."

Toby called over the blonde girl and asked her to note down on his name their bill value. "Why would you do that?" Spencer asked him as they all got up to leave. "It's on the house tonight." "You own the place?" Aria asked excited. "No, but my grandma does so it's alright."

They thanked him on the exit door but not before he asked them if he could walk them home, make sure they would get there safe. "I don't think you need to." "But I want to." "Alright then." The final word was Aria's since she knew Spencer and Toby would never get to an agreement together. "Let's go then ladies."

* * *

Spencer and Aria walked with linked arms ahead of Toby until they reached their condo. "Thanks Toby, you can leave now," Of course only Spencer would be this forward and rude to the boy behind them. "Thanks." Toby nodded and when Spencer turned around to walk into her building he called after her. "Hey Spencer? How about I take you out to dinner someday?" She laughed sarcastically and became serious just as quick. "Oh I thought you were joking. Not really." And inside she went leaving a rejected Toby outside alone.

Toby walked back to his house, a little far away from the girl's condo, his head hanging low as he starred at the concreted floor, his light brown hair falling on his forehead. For the first time after a few years he felt a weird feeling in his stomach for being turned down. Spencer on the other hand didn't give much thought about it, even though Toby was the first guy who properly asked her out since she arrived here, all the other boys simply walking up to her in parties, wasted, and wanting a one night stands.

* * *

"What did he want?" Aria asked once Spencer closed and locked their front door. "Nothing, he just asked me out." She sounded and looked indifferent about it, or so Aria thought. "Oh my God! What did you say? You hate him." "What you think I said? And I don't hate him, cause hating means you actually care to think about that person to hate them, which I don't, I just don't care about him at all." Spencer rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch next to Aria.

"Poor boy, got rejected by Hastings."

"Crap, I have to study, you didn't let me at all today."

"Gosh Spence, today is Saturday, you have the whole Sunday to study all you want, for a test that is more than a month away by the way." Aria lay down and put her head on Spencer's lap.

"Maybe I can spend some time with you then."

* * *

On Sunday, nerdy Spencer spent the entire morning since 7 am studying for her finals, hanging around the house with only sweats and an over-sized t-shirt. On lunch time Aria cooked for both of them, having to put up an act as her mother, Ella, and forced Spencer to leave her books aside and put something other than coffee on her system. After a short an hour break she was back to studying while Aria was left with the dirty dishes. When the doorbell rang and Aria couldn't pick up because her hands were wet and she was occupied, Spencer had to get up and answer it herself, coming face to face with a small bouquet of yellow roses. "Is Miss Spencer home?" An odd looking guy wearing a Yankees cap asked. "That's me Sir."

"These are for you then." He handed arrangement to her.

"Who is it from?" Spencer looked for a card, hoping it was from someone of her family back home she missed so much.

"I'm not sure Miss, I believe his name started with T, Tony maybe?"

"Alright, thank you Sir." As no card was found and she knew who it was from, she walked to the kitchen, interrupting Aria. "Ari, Jason left flowers for you." The girl washing the dishes turned her head around to face the flowers, "What? That's not like him," she wiped her hands and grabbed the bouquet. "Just be happy girl." Spencer teased before leaving for the reuniting with her books.

* * *

As predictable, she studied the rest of the afternoon, until 7 pm, when the doorbell rang, again. Aria was taking a shower, making it impossible for her to get whoever was bothering their peace. "Gosh Aria, you have great timing when it comes to answering the door." She mumbled to herself, getting the door, Jason standing there smiling to his half-sister. "Hi Jas, what you're doing here at this time?" He stepped in, even though not invited, he was welcomed anyway.

"Aria asked to sleepover, said you were be a bore." She grumbled a great at the same time the door clicked shut so he would hear her.

"Alright, can you do me a huge favor?" He made himself comfortable on the couch and nodded, his shoes flying somewhere across the couch.

"Sure, anything as long as it doesn't include going out."

"I need you to back me up. I received flowers today but I told Aria you sent them to her, so if she asks, you indeed bought them." Jason's eyebrow frowned, eyeing his sister curiously.

"Who sent you flowers Spence?"

"Cavanaugh. Not a word about it though, now thanks, goodnight and keep it quiet I have class tomorrow."

"I can't control Aria's loud talking, if you know what I mean." Jason shouted after her, and right before closing her bedroom door she shouted back, ""Gross Jason."

Spencer took an hour bathing, relaxing and clearing her head from everything around her, thankful Jason kept his promise of being silent.

* * *

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday passed by too quickly to Spencer's liking, but too slowly to Aria's. Maybe it was the fact Spencer had classes in the morning and after lunch until around 4 pm, and her free time she wasted reading, while Aria had theoretical classes during morning and in the afternoon she spent taking great pictures around campus, part of her grading.

Thursday before lunch Spencer had the infelicity of crossing paths with Toby, or maybe he planned them meeting, she thought to herself.

_Flashback_

_Her one strap bag_ _hanging on her right shoulder, a couple of advocacy books pressed against her chest. She had on jeans along with a black tank top and a cardigan. Her eyes were on the floor, feeling tired, as she watched her feet move, one at a time, towards her destination, her growling belly reminding how hungry she felt._

"_Well if it isn't Spencer Hastings." She rolled her eyes and looked up to her interrupter, just by the ironic tone she knew who it was before seeing him, Toby Cavanaugh. He was waiting a few feet ahead of her, waiting for her to catch up to him before continuing his walk, now by her side. Looking around quickly Spencer tried to decide if she had another path to turn to, to ignore him, but realized the only one was a little far away from them, meaning she was stuck with walking with him. _

"_Leave me alone Toby. I've gotta get home, have lunch and come back for afternoon classes."_

"_I'll take you out for lunch on my grandma's diner." Toby suggested and Spencer rolled her eyes sighing. _

"_Don't you have someone else to invite for a hang out?" _

"_No, I actually don't. C'mon, the diner is practically the same distance from here as your house. I'll take you there, no waiting." She came to a stop, looking at him._

"_Under two conditions, no flirting and only as acquaintances, nothing more." Toby nodded, grabbed the books from her hand and held them in his firm hands. _

"_Alright, let's go cause I'm starving."_

He kept his word, not flirting with her nor acting like a jerk, meaning they actually had a nice chat about university, finals and living in LA, nothing too personal for a first hang out. Even though it was just slightly and less than an inch, Spencer liked having a nice conversation with him, glad they could talk and not just bicker at each other. But as soon as the liking came it was thrown away when they finished and he was back to his normal annoying behavior.

"_Alright. I'll pay for you this time, next time you're sharing it with me." Spencer thought he was joking, but when no grin nor chuckle appeared on his lips she realized he wasn't. She then grabbed her bag and her books, threw a 10 dollar bill on the table and left the diner. When already far away, she glanced behind her to see Toby standing in front of the restaurant, hugging a blonde girl and then kissing her cheek softly. Spencer then, just resumed her walk back to campus, to her next class, cause after all she had better things to be occupied with rather than Toby 'the bipolar'._

Everything on that Thursday was against Spencer. On her last class, remaining 10 minutes to the end it she was already putting her things away, wanting to head home as soon as possible, but was stopped once she class was dismissed and she was called by her professor.

"_Yes Mr. Fitz?" He was a young teacher around his mid-twenties maybe, he was quite good looking, brunette with green eyes, not much of Spencer's type though, she was a sucker for blue eyes. _

"_I was thinking if maybe next year you could help me come up with a mid-term project, since you're the highest grades in my subject." _

"_Sure Mr. Fitz. I'll think about something during summer vacations. Thanks for actually asking me." She smiled politely at him and left the class._

_Spencer left campus and walked home, being May it was kind of hot outside and she wished, as many times before, to be back home with her other best friends and her family, nostalgia once again hitting her exhausted mind._

Arriving home Spencer was hit with a thousand questions from Aria of why she had lunch with Toby, where she went with him, what they talked about and why she didn't tell her before. "Can we not talk about this right now?" Spencer seemed down, exhausted, and for the first time in a year she let it show to Aria. Feeling guilty for having a small part in her tiredness, Aria tried to cheer her friend up by making them breakfast for dinner and watching one of those extremely romantic vampire's series.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. Here it was, I really hope you liked it, this one is a little longer. Took me awhile to rewrite from my notebook to the computer. Thank you so much for everybody that left a review, and for those that favorited and followed but didn't leave a review I would appreciate if you could use a minute to just let me what you think. Thanks again. The faster review comes, the faster I update! -wink wink- ;) xoxo Steph**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pretty Little Liars, though I wish I owned Spencer and Toby. ;)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

On the weekend, Spencer spent her time with her face and eyes glues to her books, again. Aria eventually joined her on the study sessions since Jason was out of town for the two days they had to spend together. But as soon as the weekend came it went away just as fast, so quickly it was Monday again and they were back to class. Toby bumped into Aria twice that morning, wearing his favorite blue plaid shirt and his black shorts, both times asking for Spencer. In the afternoon, on a break from one period to another, he caught up to her asking once again about her best friend.

"I don't really think she wants to talk to you. According to her you're a jerk." Was Aria's answer the thirds time, the first and second was just a simply, _I don't know where she is_.

"Will you help me make her go out with me?" Toby asked walking Aria to her class, in the same building as his. Aria smiled in disbelief of his words.

"You're kidding right? First of all, I don't even know you, second, she doesn't even like you, you're an asshole to her and to everybody, and third and last, I'm not forcing my best friend to go out with someone she can't even stand the sight of."

Taking one big step ahead of them, he stopped in front of her, forcing her to halt as well, Toby looking down at her. "Ouch. C'mon, I'll let you know me. I'll pay you a coffee, please please please Aria." While he whined for her to give in, Aria sighed glancing at her wrist watch, realizing she was almost late for class, she would either have to agree with him and run to class, or be trapped by him and miss class, the latter not being an option.

"Alright. I'll get to know you, but if you act like a jerk to either me or Spence, I won't help at all." He grabbed her small hand that rested on her hip and gave it a soft shake, agreeing to their deal.

"Okay. I'll catch you after class." And both quickly walked to their 3rd period classes.

* * *

With the sun shining outside, Spencer caught up to Aria after class, and soon after being rejected as a company to walk home, she followed her way home all by herself. Aria met Toby in front of his grandma's diner, smiling politely his way.

"Alright Toby, let's do this." Aria sounded as if she was accepting a mission along with him, amusing him.

"Yeah. First question, did Spencer like the flowers I sent her?" They sat down on a back booth, to avoid explaining what they were doing together by their selves.

"What flowers Toby?"

"I sent her a bouquet of flowers."

"Were they yellow by any chance?"

"Hmm, yeah?" Understanding hit Aria just like a arrow in the butt, she knew what her best friend pulled off back at their condo.

"She gve it to me, saying Jason had sent it to me." Toby gave her a toothless, sarcastic grin.

"It's not like him to do romantic things like that. You seriously fell for that?" Though he sounded like a jerk for laughing at her silliness of not knowing it better, she let go this time, nodding and diverting her eyes to the menu.

"Well, at first I didn't believe it, but when I asked Jason about it, he said it was him in fact."

They talked for a couple of hours, and slowly got to know each other. Aria only figured out what time it was when her cell phone buzzed, Spencer's name flashing on the screen. "Hi Spence." Toby couldn't hear the other end of the line, so he tried to make sense out of it.

"I'm caught up on something… No I'm not… I'll bring take out… Really? That's great… I'm sure. You don't need to cook honey… Kay, I'll be home soon. Bye." Toby made out that Spencer was worried about dinner and about Aria's whereas about.

"So it was actually nice talking to you Toby." He got up and refused to take the 20 dollar bill Aria offered him. "It was cool. You can buy us an ice-cream with that money while I walk you home, it's getting dark already and Jason would kill me if something happened to you."

There was this small ice-cream shop, two stores down from Cavanaugh's diner. The ice-creams home made by an elderly lady and her husband. Toby chose chocolate while Aria went with strawberry. "Didn't you forget take over for Spencer?" Toby asked slowly walking with her towards her condo building.

"Nope, I'll cook for her."

"Spencer hates cooking?" Toby was curious because he honestly thought she made delicious foods.

"She actually likes very much, but she's too lazy to get down to business. She makes amazing cupcakes and cookies."

"Nice." And that was the end of their conversation, a comfortable silence falling upon them as they licked their ice-creams.

* * *

Stomping her feet in a constant pace and her arms crossed on her chest, Spencer was pissed and worried all together. Once she heard Aria's sweet laugh from outside the window, she waited patiently for the door to swing open so she could start her tons of questions.

"Where the hell have you been Montgomery?" Spencer asked her friend whom closed the door and threw her bag on the floor. "I was out chatting with someone, what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything. Stop dodging the subject, who were you with?"

"Someone. Can you help me out here?" Aria tried to reach the top shelf but being a tiny one, she didn't success, asking Spencer for help.

"Sure."

"I've got us invited to Holden's party this Friday, no whining." But Spencer groaned instead.

"But I have tests to study for."

"Spencer, finals are a month or so away."

"I'll think about it, alright?"

* * *

Tuesday, the sun shining on the concrete, people wearing summer clothes since the weather was considerably warmer. Aria, with her hair in a bun and a flowery dress, walked with Spencer, who wore a short jeans shorts and a white tank top, through campus. "Good morning ladies." Toby looked casual with a blue plaid shirt and a black short, both seemingly from an expensive brand.

"Morning Toby." Aria replied smiling while Spencer gave him a toothless polite smile.

"Are you guys going to Holden's party? It's gonna be a small one, a bonfire I think, part of it was my idea." Toby, now, walked down with the girls, toward their buildings.

"I think we are, right Spence?" Aria nudged Spencer, who stood quietly walking by her friend's side.

"Right." Spencer mumbled sarcastically, and right then a blonde, covered in makeup, wearing a very short dress and a sunglass, walked up to Toby.

"Hi there. I missed you." Her voice sounded annoying to both Aria and Spencer.

"Katelyn, I told you to freaking leave me alone." Her polished nails scratched Toby's chest through his shirt in a slutty way.

"But we didn't even get down to business last time."

Toby slapped her hands away, "And we won't. Now leave me the hell alone", and then walked to Spencer's side.

"In trouble?" The first casual sentence Spencer said towards him on that sunny morning.

"Yup." The annoying, now annoyed girl walked away stomping her feet on the floor.

"I've gotta get to class quickly. I'll meet you later." Aria announced, interrupting their small conversation, and in a heartbeat was gone, before Spencer could even complain.

"So, can we start again and have a nice chat?" Toby tried his luck, a shot in the dark.

"Honestly, I rely on how my relationship with people will be in the future by the way the deliver their first impression."

"At least you're talking to me now." Spencer smiled sarcastically.

"Try being polite more often and not an asshole." He froze in his tracks while Spencer continued her way into the building.

* * *

Aria and Toby hung out again on that Thursday's afternoon at a small local park, this time Jason, who came back from his little get away for a couple of days, joined them. Being the first time Toby acted polite around them, Aria realized, putting two and two together, that something happened on his life for him to act bipolar. Even Jason thought something was severely wrong with him.

"Why do you… Never mind. I think we should end the day with a movie night at my condo." Aria offered hugging Jason's waist.

"What about Spencer? She won't be very happy to have me at her house." Toby actually sounded concerned about what she would think of him being invited to her and Aria's condo.

"Yes she will, let's just go."

* * *

The doorbell rang, Spencer with a yoga short and a black tank top and her hair in a messy ponytail, answered the door. "Where's your key Ar…" She shut up once Jason and Aria came in view with two pizzas in hand, both smiling cutely in sync.

"Come on in I guess." They stepped inside and behind them stood Toby, an innocent chuckle on his lips, one bottle of soda in each hand. "Hi?"

"Hi. Come in." She closed the door and they walked side by side to the kitchen, the same way the couple in front of them had taken seconds ago.

"So how was your date guys?" Spencer asked Aria while grabbing plates and cups in a cabinet.

"It was fun. Toby joined us and now we are having a movie night all together with Coke and pizza, but I'm sure you already figured this one out."

Jason put the pizzas' boxes on the small coffee table between the couch and the TV in the living room.

"That sound nice. I spent my whole spare time studying Juridical Law." She rubbed the back of her neck to emphasis her point.

"That sucks." Toby said butting in their conversation.

"Tell me about it." Aria used this gap to go change clothing, leaving Toby and Spencer alone in the kitchen.

"Are you liking university so far?" Toby made up a subject to break the ice.

"It's been a year, I ought to like it." He stood beside her, waiting for her to continue the talking.

"What are you studying?" Spencer continued.

"I'm studying Design but I got a certificate in carpentry." Spencer seemed interested while he talked about what he did at university.

"Come on guys." Jason interrupted them, yelling for the living room.

"We better go." Spencer warned Toby jokingly.

"I'll take the plates." He grabbed the piled up pottery and walked with Spencer to join Jason and Aria in the couch, receiving a _thank you _from the brunette he was so intrigued in.

* * *

"This is like the oldest movie ever." Spencer and her comments through the duration of the movie, this time a slice of pizza in her hand.

"It's from 2010, not that old. It's funny. Valentine's Day is cute. We watched when we were 16." Aria commented back, cuddling to her boyfriend next to her.

"Cute but not realistic." Toby butted in, again, earning smiles from Jason and Spencer.

Two boxes of pizza and two bottle later, Aria was asleep still cuddle to Jason and Toby's arm was unintentionally behind Spencer's shoulder, without actually touching it. "I'm feeling alone." He mumbled when all the couples in the movie were sharing a magical full of love kiss.

"Forever alone." Spencer added giggling.

"Hey guys I'm going to take Aria back to her room and I'll crash too. Goodnight." Jason got up picking Aria up bridal style, not difficult since she was small and he was strong, and leaving to her room down the hall. Spencer and Toby alone yet again.

"Chick flicks annoy me sometimes." Spencer said, more to herself than to Toby, but he heard it anyway.

"You're like the first girl ever to say this." He joked, making her smile.

"I'm quite unusual."

"I sure can see that." An awkward silence fell upon them, the credits beginning to roll up the screen, indicating it was time for Toby to leave, but not before he put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Good night." He whispered stepping out of the front door, while Spencer leaned against it. "Bye." And off he went, giving Spencer one last that was the end of their conversation, a comfortable silence falling upon them as they licked their ice-creams.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews guys. It means the world to me. Sorry this chapter is kind of slow and boring, but it's needed for the future chapters! **

**Want to take a moment and thank: DanicaTarinBrackett, A Strange Audacity, PLLover, princessyale12, Nabrenda12 (we'll see about Ezra and Aria... ;]), pinkcrazyness, loeloveme229, kjkajjejee and the guests, thank you so much for leaving a review, if you have any doubts or questions please write them on your review and I'll be happy to answer them. :)**

**And please people who followed (13) but didn't leave a review telling me what you think, please do it in this chapter, it will mean the world to me, like I've said before. :)**

**Thank you guys so much! **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pretty Little Liars nor Spoby.**

* * *

Glancing at her frame in the mirror Spencer thought she looked alright for a bonfire on a Friday night, she was wearing a denim shorts and a t-shirt written _"Keep calm and party on", _along with her flip flops. The small party was being held at Holden's backyard and had at most, 50 people, Jason and Toby being two of them.

"Spence are you ready?" Aria walked into her friend's bedroom, with short shorts as well and a black shirt with an owl's face drawn in it. Spencer nodded to herself as if approving of her outfit, turning around to face Aria.

"Yup. Are we walking there?" A nod answering her questions and both were out of the front door, walking all the way to Holden's house a couple of blocks away.

Arriving at the front wooden door from the host of the bonfire, they were greeted by Toby, who had two cups filled with alcohol in hands, handing one for each girl. "C'mon girls, the fire looks awesome. Marshmallows are delicious."

Less than 30 people were there, but the amount of bottles of various beverages were enough to get at least 100 drunk. Aria walked away towards Jason, Toby left alone with Spencer yet again, both settling down around the fire.

Holden and a couple other dudes were playing acoustic music a little far behind and a few girls were singing along with them, totally random songs.

"You might wanna take it slow there." Toby warned Spencer when he saw her gulp down her whole cup in shot.

"I know."

* * *

Slowly as the night passed by, more and more people got drunk. Spencer was already on her 5th cup, the highest she had ever had in her entire life. Toby eyeing she was quickly getting wasted put a stop to his drinking and kept a close watch on her.

"You better stop drinking now Spencer." He caught up to her somewhere around the enormous backyard, where he tried to but didn't find Jason or Aria to ask for rescue.

"Noooo…" She sounded like a whining baby for Toby, whishing even more he had found Jason and Aria.

"Let's go Spence, let's get you home." Her index finger made its way dizzily up to his face, poking his jaw.

"So you can t-tak-e advan-ad-advantage of me, I don'tthinkso."

Though he didn't let it show on his features, he was hurt that even drunk she thought that low of him, but he pushed aside the weird feeling and guided her towards the bonfire, she right behind him.

In a slit second when Toby turned around, Spencer tripped clumsily on the floor and was just about to fall with her face flat on the floor too close to the burning fire, her reflexes nowhere to be found. Thankfully Toby was quicker than her and gravity, grabbing her by the waist and bringing her closer, her chest against his.

"Definitely time to leave before you hurt yourself." Toby announced, tying in a message to Jason informing he was taking Spencer home. Tucking at her waist they left the party quickly, walking along the sidewalk toward her apartment.

"I don't w-want to walk…" She hip cued in the middle of her sentence.

"No problem, I'll carry you." In one swift movement Spencer was being held bridal style by Toby, seeming like she weighted the same as a feather, not even his breathing rhythm changed.

"I thought you were supposed to be the player bad boy." She commented wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I guess I've got a double life."

"You're strong."

"That's what football practice does to you and also you're not heavy so it's easy to carry you around like this."

"Ha, you're a liar."

"Am not."

"Is there a reason behind your badass attitude?" Toby let out a sigh, and not because of Spencer's weight, his arms tensing up slightly.

"I'm not going to talk about this right now when you won't even remember it the next morning." As on cue, she yawned, clutching closer to his warm chest.

"What time is it?"

"A little past 4 I guess."

"Are you going home?" Chuckling, Toby looked into her eyes.

"What's up with the 20 questions game?"

"Guess I'm just bored."

"I don't have a home." He mumbled the answer to her previously question looking ahead of the lit sideway, avoiding eye contact with even if it was difficult in the current position they were in.

"A house ain't a home?" He chuckled again, glancing down at her.

"You're pretty smartass for a drunk girl."

"I'm always a smartass Toby!" She slowly started to drift away, the way Toby's body rocked hers while they walked made it very easy to fall asleep.

When her body hit her cold comfortable bed she woke up, but her mind was too tired to think properly, the alcohol in her veins also having some of the fault in that.

"I'm scared to be alone." Forgetting that Toby was there and not Aria as she thought so, Spencer asked for an aspirin to when she wake up, with a massive hangover.

"Where is it?" Before she had the chance to answer him, sleep hit her again, forcing her to close her eyes and fall asleep.

Toby took off his flip flops to avoid waking her up with the clapping of it on the carpeted floor when he walk to her bathroom. Amazed by the way everything was put away in such an organized way, he felt guilty for invading her privacy, his shoulder tensing up a little.

Luckily, the first drawer he opened he found the box filled with aspirins, taking it back to her room and placing on the nightstand beside her, then walking over to the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge to join the medicine.

After he made sure Spencer was taken care of, he sat down on the couch in the living room, the condo ridiculously quiet to the point where all he heard was his own breathing. Eventually he fell asleep, praying Spencer wouldn't throw a tantrum at him once she got up to get something to eat.

* * *

The midday sun shone through the window down on Toby's face as he softly snorted on the couch of Spencer and Aria's living room. He woke up when he heard soft and quiet footsteps approaching him. Rubbing the sleep off his face he stretched his back while getting up, coming face to face with Spencer.

"Toby?" Her voice sounded tired and surprised.

"Yeah.. Hi, do you want coffee?" He tried desperately to change the subject while her hand massaged her temple. She was still in last night's clothes, her hair up in a messy pony tail.

"Yes, I actually want it. I'm just gonna change clothes. Is Aria home?" Toby shook his head opening various cabins when he reached the kitchen, looking for the coffee filter and powder.

"On the corner's cabin." Spencer left Toby by himself, preparing their coffee, not caring if she didn't know if he was or not a good cooker.

* * *

"This is the exact same taste as mine. Aria thinks my coffee is too strong, she says it gives her chills, and not the good kind." Her voice was lower than normal, hence the pounding on her head was getting softer.

"I like it strong, keeps me awake."

"Hey. Why did you sleepover on the couch?" She avoided eye contact with him, waiting his reply.

"You kind of asked me to, saying you were afraid of staying home alone."

"You took me home?" Toby smiled genuinely, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, bridal style and everything. Right after you almost fell on top of the fire. Later on our way to your condo you asked me a bunch of questions and then fell asleep." Spencer's mouth was agape, she was extremely surprised and embarrassed, her cheeks turning into a furious shape of red.

"Oh Gosh, you didn't have to take me all the way up here, carrying me."

"It's alright, you're really feather weighted so I didn't even tire myself out." They stood in a comforting silence, just sipping their drinks.

"I was drunk and you actually took care of me." She whispered still surprised, stealing a glance at his tired face.

"Yeah hmmm… I better get going." Everything happened too quick to Spencer's hangover, Toby put his mug in the sink, grabbed his flip flops near the couch and opened the door, ready to leave before her voice stopped him.

"Hmm, hey Toby….?" She was so unsure if she should manifest her feeling of gratefulness with him.

"Yes, Spencer?" He turned around just slightly to look at her.

"Thanks." No more words were needed, and both had an agreement, and Toby then left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Toby took his time walking home, it was a half hour walk from Spencer's condo, but he managed to take an hour. His hands were stuffed in his shorts' front pockets, slowly kicking his legs forward to move him. All the time he was thinking about the time he spent with Spencer, the nice conversation they shared when he wasn't being a jerk. His normal self was the easy going nice guy he usually was around Aria and Spencer, but he also tried so hard to be the world's biggest jerk to the girls. Deep down inside he knew whose fault it was that he was always unsure about his life, but most of the times he blamed no one but himself.

His phone rang on his pocket but he ignored it all the 3 times someone tried to reach him.

Once he reached his front door he sighed, unlocking it and stepping inside, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. Maria, his maid and also the only person whom he shared his frustrations, greeted him in the kitchen.

"Good morning Toby, I was worried about you." She was around her 50's, with gray hair and wrinkles but with a big and a sweet heart. She knew Toby ever since he was a newborn, they were like Bruce Wayne, the Batman and Alfred, his butler, inseparable.

"I'm sorry Maria. I slept over at a girl's house." Maria looked at him with disappointment, she was the one who truly knew the reasons behind the way he acted around his friends.

"Nooo, I didn't mean like that. She was drunk and I took her safely home." The lady in front of him smiled the biggest and truest smile Toby had seen in a while, she was happy he changed even if just for a single night.

"Do you need anything?" Toby shook his head, drinking an orange juice directly from the cap, forgetting the cup right in front of him on top of the counter.

"A cup maybe?" Maria mocked him.

"Hey. How long have you last seen your family?" Her once happy face fell, an apologetic smile finding its way to her pink lips.

"Toby, dear, I don't have a family. My family it's you now, it has been you for a while. I don't have a husband and my mom died years back." Stepping two feet ahead he embraced the lady before him.

"I'm so sorry. Come on, I'm gonna take you for a ride." He handed her the helmet he kept near the front door.

"On your bike?" She looked horrified, scared, never had she driven in a car imagine if in a bike, it was like asking to die.

"Yes. C'mon, the sun is beautiful outside."

"But I'm afraid of bikes Tobias." Rarely was the time someone would call Toby by his birth name, most of those times it was Maria. He let out a sweet-heartedly laugh, grabbing her hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

"I promise I'll keep you safe. Now let's go." And off they went toward Toby's Harley Davidson parked in his garage outside, along with a few other cars his family had.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me forever to update. I have no excuses except that I traveled this weeked so I couldn't update. I'm currently writing a fluffly Spoby one-shot, which hopefully you guys will read and like it. Leave lots of review and I'll make it up to you by updating until Saturday. Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews.**

**Hope you guys understood a little bit of Toby's life, and there's still so much more to come! DRAMA... ;)**

_**loeloveme229- What I meant in the previous chapter was that they stopped by, bought the ice-cream and were walking and talking while eating it. I'm sorry if I caused any confusion. And don't worry you weren't mean, I actually liked that you spoke up and told me something I might have gotten twisted. Thank you so much. :D**_

**And for all the others that left a review in the last chapter, thank you thank you thank you! Can't thank you all enough, love ya! ;***

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do NOT own Pretty Little Liars at all, but I wish I did though. :P**

* * *

"Spencerrrr?" Aria sing-sang through their condo as soon as came into the front door.

"What?" Spencer was in the kitchen starring blackly ahead.

"Look who I brought over!" Behind the small brunette's figure was Jason beside Holden, the host of last night's party.

"I thought you guys would have a hangover today, like me." Holden laughed, joined by Aria and Jason, sitting down on a stool in front of of the middle small island in the kitchen.

"We didn't drink as much as you." He said, mocking the now embarrassed Spencer.

"Hey Spence, let's go to that small shop near-by eat ice-cream. The weather is really nice." At first Spencer protested to Aria's idea due her current bad mood. All she wanted was to stay at home and sleep until her hangover completely left her whole body, but she gave in when Aria hugged her with her puppy dog eyes fixed on Spencer's.

"Alright, alright, let's go! Let me just change into something else.

* * *

After they ordered their favorite flavored ice-creams they sat outside where tables were available only for customers. Kids were playing around on the sidewalks, the street was as usual with a small amount of trafic, the main road being three street parallel ahead, this one had a small quantity of cars, unlike this one they were currently in.

Aria talked about last night's party at Holden's house, which by the way, she thought was the best party she has been to in the whole year. Holden commented on how weird he thought that Toby suddenly left theparty without even saying a goodbye. Jason and Spencer just glancing over some other place, avoiding eye contct with both Aria and Holden.

"Speaking of the devil." Jason said nodding to a roaming motorcycle with Toby on top of it and a lady behind him. He didn't mean devil in a bad way, after all Toby and him were kind of buddies.

"Who's that?" Aria asked when the bike parked two blocks away from them, the lady with a helmet behind Toby got out from the the bike.

When Jason informed Toby had just passed by, Spencer was the only one who didn't turn her head to look at him, but now that Aria commented he was with someone she became curious and turned around looking at the lady taking off the helmet.

"Is that his mother?" Holden was the on who answered Spencer.

"No, that's his maid and sort of nanny, kind of, I mean, I don't know how to put this in a good way."

"What? Is he like a billionaire or something?" Aria asked amused he had a personal maid whom on his free time he took for a ride.

"His dad is pretty rich." Jason said, stealing a bite of Aria's ice cream.

When Toby looked their way from the distance, Spencer could see him smiling but as soon as she saw him, the smile disappeared.

"Jason! Go buy me another one right now!" Aria shouted to her guilty looking boyfriend, at the same time drawing Spencer's attention back to ice cream smashed on the concrete, already starting to melt. Jason had accidentally dropped it when he was stealing yet another bite of his girl's ice cream.

"Alright. I'll bring you another, doubled the size." His voice was defensive as trying to prove he didn't mean to do what he did, he then walked back inside to go buy the frozen dessert.

Meanwhile outside, Holden was asking how much the girls had liked the party but only because he was out of subjects to come up with.

"It was good. Amazing actually." Aria replied eyeing a green eyed guy walking by, and coming to towards them.

"Spencer?" The same guy asked standing a couple of feet away, by now Aria was looking at her best friend, waiting for her response to the hottie.

"Hi, Mr. Fitz. How are you?" Spencer smiled to him politely, she couldn't deny it was so awkward and weird crossing paths with your teacher outside the classroom.

"I'm good. Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yes indeed. Hmm, these are my friends Holden and Aria. Guys this is Mr. Fitz, my professor." Ezra Fitz's green bright eyes held Aria's for a longer second but was interrupted by Jason's voice.

"Here we go Ari. Specially bought for you. Oh... hello there." Jason sat down beside Aria and handed her the crunchy cone with two balls of ice cream on top of it.

"Nice meeting you guys. I better go back to my jogging. See you guys around." After he left earning a wave goodbye from all four friends in front of him, Aria caught Spencer eyeing her suspiciously, the guys completely oblivious to the change of looks between their friends.

"Oh look, Cavanaugh is coming this way." Internally freaking out even though Spencer had already seen him today, she was too embarrassed to do it again anytime soon, and there he was coming their way.

It was already hard enough that she had to thank him that morning, facing him and pretending like nothing happened wasn't an option. Also Toby Cavanaugh's behavior was a large box of full of surprises, even if he was polite and nice in the morning it could all change in the blink of an eye. He tended to treat her nicely when they were alone or with Aria around, but when more people were included, like Jason and Holden right at that moment, Spencer couldn't guess what mood he would be in.

"Aria, let's go to the bathroom now." Spencer blurted out when she saw Toby was slowly approaching their table. Being pulled up from the table Aria had no other option but to follow her desperate-to-get-away friend.

Once safely inside the one door bathroom beside the cashier, Spencer let out a relieved sigh she didn't even know she was holding.

"What was that? Are you afraid of Toby or something?" Aria was the first one to the start the conversation, knowing if not asked Spencer would never tell what went on inside her mind.

"Noo.. He kinda of slept over yesterday…" The small brunette girl beside her was shocked, stopping her explanation with her palm in the air. The actual thought of Spencer sleeping with a boy she didn't like very much just because she had a few drinks, worried her, not as only a friend, but as a sister.

"Are you messing with me?"

"No. I mean I was drunk and he took me home, then he told me I asked him to stay over, he then slept over on the couch."

"Did anyone know he was taking you home?" Spencer struggled, not really remembering much of last night's events. "I guess he texted Jason, but I'm not sure, I mean I don't completely remember."

"Jason knew yet he didn't tell me? Toby could have taken advantage of your drunken state, he could have used you." Aria sounded aggravated, angry that her boyfriend kept something so important to her.

"Yeah, but hey, he actually took care of me. The thing is I don't remember anything from last night, that's why I can't face him, not today at least." Though she had already genuinely thanked him that exact morning, she did because he was being kind and a sweet heart, which he normally was only when they were alone or with Aria.

"Let's go back. I guess he already left." Aria linked arms with Spencer's, she could tell by her body language while she walked she was nervous and it pained her she couldn't really help in any way. Toby now occupied the seat that previously Spencer sat on, talking with Holden and Jason, and smirking. Spencer mumbled something Aria couldn't exactly make it out, it sounded as a _'crap'._

"Hi Toby." Aria broke the silent that followed once they girls came into view. "Hello Aria. Spencer." With a small nod of his head, he greeted them, not moving an inch longer.

"Hey Toby, do you think if maybe, I could have my seat back?" Feeling the blood go to her cheeks and make her hotter, Spencer avoided eye contact with him.

"There's another chair in that table, maybe you can get it and join us," Spencer sighed frustrated and turned around to go for the chair he pointed, but not long after giving two steps forward Toby called after her again. "You can have you have your seat back, I'm leaving already." She thanked him in a small low voice and watched him walk away to his bike.

"What the hell was that Aria?" Holden blurted out laughing hysterically once Toby was far away from hearing what they were saying.

"What was what?" The look her face showed nothing but indifference, she was good in keeping feelings in.

"That sick glare you gave Cavanaugh, which made him leave by the way."

"I didn't do anything, he left because he wanted to. Spence was just about to get the chair and join us."

"I saw the glare you gave him too. Holden's not lying. You freaking scared him off. What do you hold against him Ari?" Jason butted in, pocking his girlfriend ribs, not such a good idea since she was already mad at him for not telling about Toby taking Spencer home.

"Leave me alone Jason. You know what I'm leaving with Spence." Aria ruffled Holden's hair and watched as Jason brought his lips together waiting for a goodbye kiss, but was left hanging as the girls started to walk home.

* * *

On their way walking home, they saw Toby on his bike pass by them in a very fast speed, clearly that the lady behind him was clinging to his waist, holding on to dear life.

"Do you think there's a reason for him to being so bipolar sometimes?" Aria asked her Spencer, who was walking right beside her, her mind wandering about the space around them.

"You do know that I couldn't care less right?"

"Yeah, I know that. I need to tell you something though." Spencer glanced at Aria, checking to see if she looked alright. "What is it?"

"I've been hanging out with Cavanaugh. He wanted help to get to know you, I agreed as long as he would stop being a jerk to both you and I. I'm so sorry Spence." The disbelief in Spencer's face was evident, even an outsider could tell she was upset with something, she felt like Aria had just back stabbed her, her own best friend, betraying her like that? The thought of it didn't sink until she repeated inside her mind for a couple of times. Realization hit her like an arrow aimed in the middle of a target, the glare the guys were talking about was true.

"That's why he left like the boys said he did. You threatened him somehow. Gosh Aria." Spencer didn't even looked at Aria, just looked ahead as everything became clear inside her head. She knew from years of friendship that Aria was feeling extremely guilty right now, but still Spencer was upset about the whole helping Toby thing.

The way Spencer kept her voice at a normal tone, rage nor anything showing, scared Aria. She hated when Spencer would shout out the rest of the world and suffer by herself, like she did many times before.

"I actually just glared at him, he left because he wanted to."

Not another word was exchanged between the best friends; an awkward yet comfortable silence falling upon them. They arrived home and sat down on the couch, one waiting for the other to start a conversation.

The first one to speak up was Aria, since it was clear Spencer wouldn't, her voice coming out tiny, just like her, "Do you forgive me?", she was struggling on keeping her guilt inside. Spencer took her time looking from Aria's eyes to the window across the living room. She did this until she couldn't hold the smirk inside for any longer and hugged Aria tightly.

"Of course I do Ari. If I'm mad at you who will I hang out with?" They laughed and pulled away from the friendly embrace, clearly that they were back on good terms again. And then Aria spoke up.

"How about we watch some chick flicks?"

* * *

**A/N: Again, I am so sorry for the delay, but I had a week full of tests of all imaginable subjects, even P.E. So please forgive me. And also thanks for the reviews. Leave me 10, and I swear on my life I'll post by Friday. :D This is a promise I indeed to keep. For those asking about Toby having problems because of the way he acts, it will be explained in a future chapter, a flashback, from when Toby was a child. And keep in mind that you act the same way that the people you grew up around. ;) So yeah, reviews are welcome.. :P **

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So yeah, I sort of do NOT own Pretty Little Liars or Spoby for that matter. But I love all of you guys, and that no one can own except for me. ;) Enjoy…**

* * *

On Sunday Spencer planned out since breakfast morning that she would spent her time studying, to make it up for any lost time, which was almost none because she was already ahead of her studies. To leave Spencer peacefully at home, Aria decided to go out for an afternoon walk to photograph some beautiful things.

Trying to focus her Nikon D7000 on a bird near her, eating something out of the ground – a worm-, Aria felt someone tap her shoulder, making her miss the beautiful scenario in front of her. Her blonde, hot boyfriend stood right there in front of her, a frown in his features.

"Have you been ignoring my calls?" He asked, not bothering to greet her first, annoying her because the bird now flew away.

"Maybe ."

"Why?"

"Jason, I don't think this is working out anymore. You have been keeping things from me lately. You freaking let Toby take a drunk Spencer home," Jason just struggled, as if nothing could have possibly happened, "meaning he could have abused her in various ways." And right then, in front of Aria Jason snapped, his face becoming red, his usually soft expression, hardening.

"He's my buddy, I know him." Aria hands flew up in frustration, but still careful not to drop the expensive camera, she couldn't believe she was actually having this fight with him right now.

"And she's your freaking sister for Christ sake. I think a sister is way more important than a 'buddy'."

"Yeah, you know what? You're right, this," he pointed between them, "isn't working. We're over." His last works weren't so harsh, but he simply turned around and walked away, not bothering to look behind him as a single tear rolled down Aria's cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toby was walking through a bunch of small shops. He had just stopped by at the super market to buy a chocolate flavored ice cream, and some other necessary candies he liked to keep it hidden in his drawer.

With bags being hold by one hand he spotted Jason walking towards him, his face furious with anger. An alarmed Toby quickened his pace and caught to Jason before they met halfway.

"What happened dude?"

"Fuck you Cavanaugh." Jason passed by Toby, bumping really hard against his shoulder to knock his balance off, almost succeeding.

"What just happened?" Once Toby looked in the distance he saw a tiny familiar face, camera in hands, his heart tightening as he saw her expression.

"Aria?" He mumbled to himself, deciding whether or not to go over there talk to her. But before he could come up with an answer Aria was already walking forward to him.

"Hey Toby."

"Hi. Are you alright?"

"I don't think so." Toby put a hand on her back in case she wasn't feeling very well.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Could you?"

"Of course, come on, give me your camera." Aria linked her arm on Toby's. Her camera around his neck and his groceries bag on the other hand.

"Aria, I am so sorry about yesterday with Spencer, it's just that my head has been messed up lately that I'm always bursting at people around me." Aria smiled sympathetically at him, knowing he was meaning his word.

"It's alright. You just have to apologize for Spence."

"I will do it. Now what happened between you and Jason?" He watched as her face completely fell in once split second.

"We broke up, hope you have some ice cream in your bag." Though she meant as a joke, Toby smiled opening the gate of the way to her apartment, walking up the stairs with her.

"I actually do have ice cream, a whole box of it." Aria messed with her keys, dropping it twice, interrupting Spencer's silence inside their condo. Suddenly the door flew open, a wind hitting Aria's face. Spencer had opened the door smirking to her best friend, and glaring at Toby once she figured she was there.

"Are you having problems with the keys Aria?" Spencer mocked Aria, stepping aside so she could come in.

"A little. I hope you don't mind, I bought Toby over." Between words Aria's voice cracked as if she was trying to be strong, shaking her head and walking to the kitchen after Spencer voiced her concern.

"Something happened to her?" Spencer then asked Toby instead, who was still waiting outside to be invited in.

"She and Jason broke up, I was nearby, she walked up to me saying she wasn't very well, and then I offered to walk her home." He whispered so Aria couldn't hear their conversation.

"Oh thanks then, I guess, you can go now." When she turned around to close the door, Toby's strong hand encircled around her wrist, stopping her on her tracks.

"I'm so sorry about my bipolar behavior lately, I just don't think properly sometimes and then I end up hurting the people I care the most. I am truly, indeed, so sorry." Spencer turned around very slowly to face him, something tucking inside her chest, right in her heart, telling her he was being honest with her. So there was no other thing to say except for an _´okay´_.

"And plus I have ice cream, chocolate and popcorn, which I strongly believe you will need it, all you gotta do is invite me in." Toby smiled cutely, making Spencer giggle quietly, pulling him in by the arm.

* * *

"I wanna watch a movie, an horror one guys." Aria sat down on the couch, yelling to Spencer and Toby back in the kitchen.

Toby was making popcorn while Spencer was putting the ice cream in 3 different bowls, dividing equally.

"Alright Aria." Spencer shouted back laughing, glancing at Toby ahead of her, waiting for the microwave to beep.

"Most girls watch sappy movies when they break up, Aria watches horror movies." He joked, getting the popcorn out and putting it on a big red bowl written _popcorn _in white all over it.

"You ready?" Spencer asked grabbing the ice creams.

"Yes, you?" She nodded and they joined Aria on the couch in the living room. The delicious smell of popcorn filling their noses and the entire apartment for that matter.

* * *

After having a long discussion of what movie they would buy on demand, Aria decided they should get Paranormal Activity, the first one, which only Toby had watched before.

Being a Hastings and not voicing her concern to any of the people beside her, Spencer bit her bottom lip and pretended to go along with the choice of film. The truth was, she hated watching this kind of movies, specially when she didn't have anyone to cuddle to on the scary parts.

"This movie is freaking scary." Toby announced, putting a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth, settling down on the middle seat on the couch, between Aria and Spencer.

"Great…" Spencer mumbled, tucking her legs under her, watching as the movie began to play on their screen monitor.

An hour later into the movie, Aria was hiding her face behind Toby's shoulder while Spencer was clutching to his biceps and Toby was biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Toby… what happens next?" Spencer asked, her voice in a higher pitch than normal, her nails forming half-moons shapes on his skin.

"I can't tell you Spence." Aria peeked to see the movie -right when it showed some sick paranormal thing, such as the board catching on fire out of the blue- and she ended up biting Toby's left upper arm, causing him to yell and startle both girls.

"What the hell Toby?" Spencer shouted back at him, her eyes never leaving the screen, nor the nails his skin.

"Aria bit me."

"Sorry…" She spoke up from behind him, her voice showing her embarrassment.

* * *

With the credits rolling up the screen, neither of the girls moved a single inch, too scared to do so. Instead they were holding on tightly to Toby's arms, each girl on each side. By now, his skin had a lot of marks, from nails shaped one to teeth carved ones.

He was sitting there just waiting for any movement, and after none was made, he decided to give it a shot and get up.

"I better get home, there's school tomorrow and I don't want to bother you girls." He glanced at the girls on the couch, they were now holding on to each other, really funny and cute at the same time. It seemed like they were little sisters protecting each other.

"I beg you to stay over please." Aria said desperately grabbing his hand and tucking on it.

"It it's okay with both of you then I'll crash on the couch, otherwise I'll just head home." Aria and Toby looked at Spencer, at the exactly same time, waiting for her answer.

Even if she was freaking out on the inside, she was raised in an _**abnormal**_ way, and her family didn't allow showing any kind of weakness while she was growing up, and once to get used to it, it becomes a habit, so she looked at Toby, faked a smile and shook her head.

"I think you can go home Toby. We're safe in here." Toby struggled, walking to the kitchen to get the remaining of his groceries. Aria and Spencer were hot on his tracks as soon as he left the living room, too afraid to be alone in the complete darkness.

All the creepy images flashing through their minds, especially Spencer's, -Mika being killed, the door shutting close if of the blue in the middle of the night, Katie standing up beside the bed for hours and the final scene that freaked her out the most.

"Hey Toby… you know what? Maybe you should crash on the sofa. We can even have a slumber party in the living room." Spencer said looking to Aria and Toby back and forth.

"Are you sure? I think you girls will be just fine all alone in here." Toby chuckled, replacing his groceries on the counter.

"She's right." Aria added, walking to her room to get blankets and pillows, leaving behind her a trail of lights she had to turn on not to freak out.

* * *

Once everything was set up on the living room, and all the furniture moved aside to give room to Aria's bedroom mattress on the floor, where she would be sharing with Spencer, they finally lay down to rest.

"If you girls need anything just scream. And remember, I'm right here." Toby tucked the blankets under his chin and closed his eyes, ready to just fall asleep.

"Alright, good night." Aria and Spencer said in union, eyeing the dark room around them.

After good 10 minutes of silence, Spencer broke it, sitting on the bed, awaking an almost asleep Aria.

"What is it Spence?"

"I'm scared." She whispered knowing Toby was already sleeping, and his soft and slow breathing confirmed that.

"Wake Toby up then."

"Why would I do that Aria?"

"I have no idea, but he told us he would protect us." Spencer weighted her options, deciding she would give him a call, if he didn't wake up, she would just snuggle up to Aria and try to sleep.

"You okay Spence?" She didn't even have to call him because he had been faster than her and sensed something was wrong with her.

"…Just a little scared." It took all willpower in her to say this out loud, especially for Toby, but she did it, thankful the room was dark enough so he could not see her blushing cheeks.

"Can I tell you something?" She nodded, but then realized he probably couldn't see his face properly so she said a low 'yes'.

"When I was little, around 5, whenever I would get scared because of the thunders outside, I would call my mom and she would lay in bed with me. Then she would give me her hand to hold on to until I fell asleep. It was my way of facing my fear, so maybe I could do the same with you." His voice broke slightly but Spencer didn't notice, too concentrated on his story.

When she didn't answer, he figured out how weird that just sounded. Why on earth would Spencer hold his hand while she tried to fall asleep? But she surprised him, grabbing his hand from the sofa and holding on to it, his arm in a comfortable position falling off the edge of the couch.

Not a couple of minutes later, Spencer was fast asleep, her grip on his hand letting go, but his hand still touching her arm. They didn't realize, but if he was on the same level as her on the mattress beside the couch, they would be in a cuddling position, looking extremely cute.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, sorry for the delay. Really, I am. My reason is, I didn't get the 10 reviews to update on Friday, so I just updated today. Sorry. :P I still love you all guys, thanks for keeping up with me. Hopefully I'll get some nice reviews and I'll just on Saturday. :D And I promise from now on, no more jerk Toby. Thanks again for reading and please leave a very nice review. xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

* * *

The next morning, the fresh scent of coffee filled Spencer and Aria's nose. The sun shining through the curtains that they had forgotten to close it, or perhaps the soft glow of the moonlight during the night made them feel safer after the movie they had watched the day before.

Glancing at her cell phone screen, Spencer misread the time and jumped out of bed, thinking she was late for class already. When she turned her body to walk down the hall to her room, she bumped into something had and warm while she felt two hands keeping her balance for her.

"Why up so early?" Toby asked chuckling, finding the sleepy girl in front of him amusing.

"Early? Are you kidding? I'm already late for class." Spencer tried to push past him, but he was still holding her into place. Showing his phone to her, where a big clock appeared, he couldn't help but laugh when she figured the time out.

"It's still 6 am, class doesn't start until 8. You're definitely not late." Spencer let out a relieved sigh, turned around and walked over to her much needed morning coffee she had first smelled first thing when she woke up.

* * *

"Did you sleep alright?" Toby asked her, joining her on the counter's stools, drinking from his mug.

"Yeah, I think I had a few nightmares throughout the night but it was alright." A silence fell upon them, the birds chirping outside being their only melody. After their mugs were empty and the birds were done singing for them, Aria entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Good morning." Her voice was low and hushed while Spencer couldn't help but smirk.

"Hi."

"I'll put everything back in place guys." Toby walked back over to the living room, folding the blankets and putting the mattress back in each girl's room.

* * *

Once the clock struck 8 o'clock, Aria, Spencer and Toby were ready and out of the door, their books and bags in hands. "Thanks for staying in with us Toby." Aria spoke up as Spencer locked the door behind them.

"No problem. We should go out after class. Get an ice cream maybe. I'm going out for some skating around, if you girls would like to come…"

"Do you have skates to borrow us?" Aria asked excitedly.

"Yes, I have quite a few and Holden is going too. Do you girls prefer longboards or skates?"

"Longboards, not a fan of flips and ollies." Toby was surprised Aria even knew the name of the maneuvers guys did on skate, girls also, but still, not Aria. Being unusual quiet, Spencer started to walk ahead of them, wanting nothing but to get to class where the A/C would be on and she would pay attention to whatever class subject she would be having today. Not that she wasn't excited to go out skate with her friends, she really was, but the heat could sometimes bring her mood down a little.

"Are you in Spence?" She heard Aria yelling after her.

"Yup, if you want to go, I'm in." Putting up a jog, Toby and Aria caught up to her and they walked together to campus together.

* * *

"God, I need some vacations right now." Spencer sighed, Aria linking their arms together, walking their way out of campus.

"I know, I need too."

"Did you talk to Toby?"

"Not yet, but I think we should go home and leave our things in there. Maybe change clothes and stuff." Aria motioned for their bags and books, emphasizing her point.

"Yeah, that's a very good idea."

On their path home, already memorized by heart and mind, Aria and Spencer talked about everything but mostly how they couldn't way to go back home soon. Though Spencer's parents were rough to deal with, there was much more to going back home, than just to reunite with the two people that brought her to life. There were the ones that actually made her life fun and worth living.

* * *

After putting on some proper clothes to do any kind of sports, Spencer let herself lay on the couch, waiting for Toby to arrive.

"I'm tired." She mumbled, her eyes heavy with fatigue.

"Get up, otherwise you'll fall asleep."

A loud shout came through their opened front window so Aria decided to see if the guys had arrived. And like predicted, Toby was on the street standing on top of a longboard skate, holding two other ones in each hand. Holden was beside him, performing some tricks he sometimes succeeded on doing.

"COME ON DOWN GIRLS!" Forcing herself out of the couch, Spencer walked down the stairs with Aria to meet the boys.

She was surprised when she found Toby shirtless on top of that board. He had a really beautiful abdomen, one she only thought existed on actors or models. She couldn't deny he had one heck of a body, looking like Hercules

"Hi Toby, Holden." Both girls acknowledged the guys, the sun blinding their eyes since they had forgotten to get sunglasses.

They got on top of the board Toby had handed them, and though Spencer was not for adventures, she knew how to skate board quite properly since she had Jason as a brother.

"You got it Spencer?" Toby asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yep, where are we going to?" They started to ride along the road, Holden and Aria already ahead of them.

"Not sure. Just go with the flow. So how was class today?" The early evening breeze blowing his hair, Toby saw how Spencer was squeezing her eyes to keep the light from blinding her.

"Exhausting, I want to go back home already." Using her right foot to gain speed so the board would move, Spencer got a little too much of speed and ended up passing Toby, leaving him to catch up with her not short after.

"You mean now?" Using her left hand to block the sun, Spencer slightly turned to look at him.

"No. I meant vacations back home in Rosewood."

"Hey, wait a sec." He came to a halt beside her, handing his clubmaster ray-ban sunglasses to her.

"Thanks." Good heartedly smiling at him, Spencer put on his glasses, that fitted perfectly.

"No problem. So tell me more about back home." They started riding again, Holden and Aria already way ahead of them, maybe two blocks.

"Rosewood is a small city in Pennsylvania, where I grew up with Aria and more two other best friends. It's also the place where everybody knows everybody and if you make one single mistake the town ought to know about it, and probably nobody will forget it."

Toby looked interested, sometimes glancing at Spencer to see her talking, her face showed no emotion whatsoever, but when she talked about her two other friends Toby swear he saw a smile take place on her lips.

"What about your parents?"

"I'll tell you about my parents when you tell me about yours." She smirked and started to gain speed to catch up with Aria to avoid any kind of awkwardness between them.

"FAIR ENOUGH." Toby yelled after her and followed right away, getting to Holden before she could reach half of the way to them.

* * *

"The sun looks beautiful from here." Aria broke the comfortable silence between the 4 friends as they watched the sun set on a park that had skate ramp where he could do some tricks and show off for some girls that were passing by.

"It really does. It's amazing how beautiful Mother Nature can be most times." Spencer added, her brown eyes never leaving the big fire ball setting before her.

"Yes it is." Toby's blue iris were on Spencer's feature, admiring how she placed his sunglass on top of her head, keeping her hair out of her face, and how her eyes looked beautiful when filled with bright light. Thankfully for him, only Holden caught him staring at her and he didn't say one single word.

"I think is better if we get home now." Aria spoke up again, getting up and helping Spencer up too.

"Race you guys back home!" Aria, Toby and Holden were surprised when Spencer shouted and was suddenly already on top of her board kicking the street with her right foot to go really fast, her 3 stunned friends following her actions. Toby got to Spencer first, being a gentleman and standing beside her and not stealing her first place over their race.

* * *

"Alright you won Spence!" Toby admitted his defeat, even though he didn't know Spencer was not one to accept defeat herself, even in a friendly race back home, which took them about 20 minutes or so.

Toby was second, Aria was third and Holden was last, but only because he had encountered a piece of wood in the middle of the street and had to suddenly throw his skate to the side so he wouldn't fall over, and that was 5 feet away from the finish line, making Aria the third place and not last.

"I knew I would win. When I competing, I'm in for first place, perhaps second, but I prefer first."

"Trust her when she tells you she only likes to win." Aria laughed and handed back Toby's board, Spencer doing the same.

"We should do this again some other time guys." Holden said, winking secretly to Toby.

"Definitely." Spencer said, remembering Toby's ray-ban on her head, giving it back to him, but he refused.

"Give it to me tomorrow. I might break it if I go home with two skates in hand and one sunglass on my head. I'm a disaster believe me." Spencer smiled and gave him a one arm hug, slightly feeling his torso muscles, waving at Holden when she stepped on the steps to her apartment.

"Take care." Aria waved back, finally going up to their condo.

* * *

"Oh my God! Did you see the way Toby looked at you when we were watching the sunset?" Aria burst into Spencer room when she realized she was out of the shower and already in bed.

"Nope. We were watching the sun idiot."

"I'm seriously his eyes were all over your face. He was so sweet to you today." Aria got under the covers beside Spencer and turned off the lights.

"Sure Aria, you are welcome to sleep in my bed." The sarcasm on her voice was evident, but it was also a joke so she wasn't seriously asking Aria to leave. And if she would admit she liked being close to her best friend since her parents were far away now.

"Good night." And just then, Spencer felt home-sick, never had wished more to be back home, on her bed, her own room she grew up in, with her annoying parents and her loved best friends. Spencer had to admit she couldn't wait for finals to be over now, so she could fill that longing hole in her heart to be back home in Rosewood.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so here it is. I am so sorry for the delay again, the year is ending and I have a thousand of things to study for. I already have a couple of chapter written, so it all depends on reviews and ideas you guys leave to get Spencer and Toby closer as friends. Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter and please leave your ideas so I can update faster. A special thanks to DanicaTarinBrackett, your idea is already written and feel welcome to leave more, and Taylah, your idea is for further into the story, but I'll keep in mind.**

**Some questions I haven't answered previously:**

**-Jason might come back, depending on the feedback you guys give, so leave your thoughts, Ezra or Jason for Aria?**

**-Toby does have parents, just wait for it, and for the reason why he was bipolar;**

**-Not sure if Jenna is gonna come up with this story, what do you guys think?**

**-Ezra will certainly pop up again! ;)**

**So that's it, oh and _HAPPY SPOBYVERSARY_****! Our OTP shall be reunited again -soon- **_  
_

**__******_**Thank you guys. Love you so much. **_

**____****xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, all rights to ABC Family, Sara Shepard and Marlene King and whoever more writes the episodes and crushes our OTP.**

* * *

Walking to class, Spencer and Aria looked sleepy but happy. They had had a great night of sleep and were ready for another party or hang out session with the guys. But duties came first and so they have to attend class before doing anything else. Yes, of course they could ditch it and just have fun, but it wasn't in Spencer's nature to do that, so they were stuck with classes.

Camera in hands while Spencer held a bunch of books against her chest, Aria waved at Holden, who was walking towards them.

"So I talked to my mom yesterday. She asked me when we were going home for the holiday." The small brunette spoke up right after hugging Holden hello.

"When finals are over in a month." Spencer rolling her eyes as if her friend had asked the most stupid question of all time.

"How are you girls?" Holden asked, linking arms with Aria.

"Good."

* * *

A warm hand covered Spencer's eyes from behind, startling her, even know she figured out who it was in less than a second.

"Hey Toby." Aria greeted him, giving him a side hug. Spencer imitating her right after.

"You scared me for like half a second." She smirked so he knew she wasn't mad at all.

"Sorry. Has Holden told you about the party he's having again?" Earning a slap in the back of the head from the host himself Toby shut up immediately.

"You see… it's not exactly a party. It's a bar we're going to because my dad got a couple of VIP invitations but he doesn't want to go."

Spencer lawyered side of her mind concerned her, thinking of the many illegal things they would do in just one single night.

"We're not even 21, no ID's no VIP's." Toby sunk his fingers on her side, tickling her hips, ending it with a single poke. Aria laughing at her friend.

"Don't be such a party pooper Ms. Hastings. A buddy of mine is already hired to deliver me our fake ID's by Friday, and then we can go party!" Holden explained his brilliant plan.

"Alright I guess." Easily giving in, Spencer bumped her hips purposely on Toby's side to knock his balance off, not succeeding since he was a skater and this part of his brain worked amazingly.

"You're all invited girls and fag." Holden laughed along with the girls beside him and walked away to class before Toby could even process what he just called him.

"You're the gay one Holden." Cavanaugh yelled after his good friend, but unfortunately some course supervisor was a few feet ahead of them, taking offense on his language and considering bullying.

"Toby, run to class right now or you're in trouble." Spencer whispered once she figured the supervisor approaching them. Toby caught on with her warning, turned around and ran to the nearest building.

Pretending to be enrolled in a deeply serious conversation, the girls watched as the man caught up to them, blocking their way forward.

"Excuse me Misses. What is the name of that boy who just ran away?"

"What boy Mr. … Schneider." Aria let Spencer did the talking.

"The one who was talking to you a minute ago." He was getting mad and his chubby face was getting red, Aria wasn't sure why, the heat or emotions.

"You see Mr. Schneider I'm not exactly sure which boy you are talking about, we talked to at least a dozen of men on our way to campus."

"You either tell me his name or you two will get in trouble instead of him." Aria stepped in front of Spencer, speaking up defensively.

"His name is Jason."

"And his last name do you mind sharing?" Though his face was back to a pinkish color, his voice still showed signs of anger.

"I'm not sure, he's not our friend, he was just asking for directions." Spencer had to fight a chuckle showing on her lips as she looked down smiling.

"If you're lying, you're both in trouble as well."

"Yes Sr., now we better get to class before we really get in real trouble. Goodbye." Aria pulled on Spencer's arm and they quickly walked to their classes, quietly giggling to themselves.

* * *

"You so own me one Cavanaugh." Spencer caught up to Toby after their day filled with classes was over, slapping his upper arm not too hard, but hard enough to hurt a little bit. Aria had left earlier since her class ended a couple of hours before.

"Ouch?" Toby tilted his head at Spencer, wondering why she would just slap him out of the blue. "Why is that?"

"Almost got myself in trouble because of you."

"You're up to some adventurous ride?" His eyebrows were high, suggesting something Spencer wasn't quite sure.

"What kind of ride?" When a smirk added up to his suggestive face she knew Toby was up to something crazy and she wasn't sure if she would like that.

With his motorcycle keys spinning around his index finger, Toby grabbed her hand in his and walked them over to the street where he had parked his bike in the morning.

"Toby I'm sure this is not a good idea." Her heart was beating really fast against her ribs indicating how nervous she was, she was sure if she couldn't contain it, it would jump right out of her chest. Her breathing had sped up 3 times the normal rate of a human being, perhaps she looked like an asthmatic in desperate need of her remedy.

"Yes it is. Your house is just a few blocks from here. I'm not going to kill."

"I really hate you right now, more than I did a couple of weeks ago." Though she was a wreck inside, Spencer climbed up behind Toby and tried to stay still, not wanting anything bad to happen while she was on top of this monstrous machine Toby called a bike.

* * *

"Hang on tight." Her front was against his back while her arms were around his torso, holding a little bit too tight. She could feel him breathing against her, and with every breath he took she had already taken 3. Maybe it was her own heart beat indicating the blood was racing through her veins, or maybe it was the adrenaline on her system, but she could swore she could also feel his heart beating against her chest, slowly and rhythmically beating.

The feeling of the wind on her face, messing her hair up, was the best feeling Spencer had felt in a while. She understood part of why Toby liked to ride this instead of any other vehicle.

Not more than 5 minutes later Toby pulled up to her apartment, watching as she got off the bike and verbally thanked him for the great ride home.

"Do you need help with anything since I own you one?" She simply struggled, smiling at him.

"If you want to, feel welcome. I'm going to study for a couple of hours then I'll take a shower and then I'm going to eat. I don't really think there's much you can help with."

"Perfect, I can cook something for the three of us."

"What makes you assume Aria is home?" Spencer smirked, trying to outsmart him.

"Because she is glancing down at us from the window." Spencer looked up, and there was Aria, on their front window, waving at them smiling innocently.

"If you're cooking then you better go buy some groceries because we only have noodles and salad with some frozen leftovers." The way she wrinkled her nose showed how much she wouldn't appreciate any of the foods she had home.

"Alright, no problem. I'll just go home, change clothes, grab the car and go to the supermarket." Smiling, Spencer waved at him goodbye just before stepping in.

* * *

"Hello tiny A. We are having a guest over later on he's cooking us dinner, but I believe you already knew all of this since you were spying on us.

Besides Spencer's allegations, before she came in, Aria jumped on the couch and pretended to have been there all afternoon, her legs resting on the armrest while her head rested on a cushion, the TV turned on in a total random channel.

"And who may that guest be, may I ask?" Spencer placed her bags on the living room floor near the center table in front of the couch Aria was laying on, and sat down on top of her tiny fragile brunette friend belly, both laughing, Aria more with more difficulty than Spencer of course.

"Santa Claus, Aria Montgomery, he's bringing your presents." The sarcasm in her voice was evident as she rolled her eyes and tried not to smile.

"Cool, now get the heck away from me before I die from lack of oxygen in my lungs."

"Is not your lungs that need oxygen though, it's your cells, and mostly your brain. And not all the oxygen you inhale is transferred to your veins, just a minimum your cells need in a small period of time." Spencer got off from top of her and walked over to her bathroom as she heard Aria's laughter behind her, deciding to take a shower now than later when Toby would be over.

* * *

Spencer took her time to relax and to stop thinking of all the things she had to memorize before finals would come up. The feeling of the warm water hitting her back was just enough to get all of those things far far away from her mind, disappearing into Never Never Land.

After she put a sweat pant on along with T-shirt, her usual stay-at-home clothes, she found herself with already 5 books in hands, all ready to be read. Laying with her belly down to the bed, Spencer opened all 5 books in front of her, letting out an annoyed sigh she didn't know she had it in her.

While she read and highlighted all the important things and subjects on her books, her unconscious kept wondering when Toby would arrive so she would have an excuse to abandon her study and make him company while he cooked them dinner.

* * *

**to be continued**

**A/N: I am so sorry, again… My school has been crazy, so many exams on November. Thank God now I'm done and I have, December, January and February to update for you guys. I already have a couple of episodes written on paper. So I promise that if I get 10 reviews on this chapter by tomorrow I'll post the next chapter by tomorrow at night, and… if I get more 10 reviews on tomorrow's update I'll post another chapter on Thursday. I'm dead serious guys. I really wanna make it up to you. I promise I'll have all the ideas you are giving written down somewhere throughout the story, and thank you for actually writing them down, keep doing that and I'll love you forever. Again, I'm sorry and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story as much as I do. Toby's past is coming up soon…. –wink-wink- Love your support so very much. Thank you once again, and don't forget to review, so I can update tomorrow. :)**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

Spencer wasn't sure how many hours had passed ever since she started studying, for her it seemed like minutes, but the amount of pages she had already read told her otherwise. She wondered if perhaps Toby had already arrived and Aria told him she was studying and hated to be bothered so he didn't call for her.

Something or someone shook her gently a muffled sound calling for her, she was sure it was Aria warning dinner was ready. When she opened her heavy eyelids, Spencer realized two things, first, she fell asleep while reading her book, and second, Toby had come to wake her up.

At the first sight of his baby blue eyes, she smiled, but soon buried her face behind her hands, figuring she looked like crap for sleeping on top of her books. "You wanna sleep a little bit more, or do you want to keep us company?" Toby soft voice spoke up, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"I'll be right there. I'm sure I look funny in some sort of way." She heard Toby chuckle under his breath.

"Apart from the big red mark across your forehead, you don't look so bad." Her hand flew to his chest, expressing how much she hated to be made fun of once she woke up.

"Whatever. You go ahead and I'll go help you later."

"Okay then." Toby got up, the bed shifting beside Spencer as his weight got off the mattress, and walked over to the living room, which Spencer assumed he would walk to the kitchen right after.

She jumped out of bed, put all of her books away in her desk and ran to the bathroom. When her face reflected in the mirror right in front of her, Spencer almost let out a scream, she looked ridiculous. Just like Toby had mentioned, across her forehead a huge spiral red mark, her left cheek was red from laying it against the hard book, and her eyes looked too small for her liking.

After washing her whole face and putting her messy hair up in a ponytail, Spencer sighed and finally joined Aria on a stool in the kitchen watching as Toby chopped some tomatoes on the counter next to the sink.

"Decided to join us?" Aria joked, smirking as she saw her friend's sleepy face.

"Yeah, I invited him, so I might as well keep him company."

"He bought us the whole month groceries. Free of charges." She watched as he turned his head slightly to the side to look at her expression.

"Are you kidding? I'm just not gonna let you pay for our food for a whole month Toby."

"Spencer, it's alright. It wasn't expensive at all. I just brought the basic things you need to survive." Aria chuckled beside Spencer, who wasn't finding anything amusing.

"You don't need ice-cream to survive Toby."

"Shush it Aria, will you?" He joked as he winked at her to keep up with him against Spencer.

"Hey Spence, I think is cool Toby decided to buy us all these things to eat. I mean, neither of us have had time to go and buy groceries correctly, we just grab random things we need and check out." When Spencer let out a sigh, Aria knew she had given in, and her and Toby had won this one.

"Alright then, but this is the first and the last time you're doing this."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Chit chatting until the food was in the oven and all they had to do was wait for it to be done, Spencer, Toby and Aria sat down by the couch on the living room, turning on the TV. Some random chick flick was on, and of course, Aria wanted badly to watch it, even if she had already done so a million of times before.

Spencer wasn't really into those chick flicks for she was realistic and did not believe in happy endings in such situations those movies created, so she just sat there waiting for Toby's phone to go off telling them the food was ready.

"What did you cook for dinner?" Spencer whispered to Toby to her left, not wanting for Aria to tell them to shut up because _"she was watching the freaking movie!",_ as she shouted it the last time Spencer made a stupid comment about a movie they were seeing.

"Chicken with tomato sauce and some pasta." He kept looking ahead, she wasn't sure if he was actually looking at the TV or was just in a trance, she assumed the latter.

"Nice. I think the time's up." She saw his cell phone lit up right on the palm of his big hand, and once he didn't move, she knew he was in a trance. The one where you just stares blankly ahead but you're still aware of everything happening around you, you communicate, you blink and you even show emotion, but your eyes just cannot move away or snap out of it.

"Huh?" He finally turned his eyes to her, completely oblivious to what she just said.

"I think the time's up, I said." She pointing at his ringing phone and they both laughed quietly, walking over to the kitchen.

"ARIA. Do you want to eat on the couch?" Spencer asked, and Aria rose her thumb up high, indicating a positive answer.

"Kids." Toby mocked the hazel haired girl sat on the couch.

"Tell me about it. Do you feel comfortable eating in front of the TV?" He nodded and saw her face turn into disappointment.

"How about you Spence?"

"It's alright, I can eat there just today." She let out a breath through her nose, showing her disapproving to what they were about to do.

"You don't like it, do you?" He smirked, placing the cooked pasted on a bowl.

"No, I actually hate it. It bothers me so much." The annoyance in her voice clicked something inside of Toby as he approached her and held her hand in his.

"Then we leave Aria eating alone and I'll make you company in a proper table where normal people eat. No protest." She smiled and helped him get the dishes ready.

"Thank you though, for everything, for the dinner, for the groceries and for actually making me company." He just nodded, showing he was also grateful for have gotten the chance to do all the things she mentioned.

* * *

Being the lazy self Aria was and being caught up in the movie in front of her, Spencer had to make her plate and bring over for her, otherwise she would just eat once the film was done.

"I really hope you like." Toby sat beside Spencer on the kitchen stools since they would want to talk in the living room and Aria would flip out about them making noises.

"We'll see." She cut a small piece of chicken, dipped on the tomato sauce and got a little bit of pasta on her fork, she tested to see if it wasn't so hot and when the temperature was appropriate she ate it, chewing slowly, watching Toby's anxiety grow up to the ceiling.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked her nervously, his palms rubbing his thighs.

"Hmmm.. I think.. it's really good and delicious. Congratulations Toby." She smiled when a blush crept in his cheeks, showing he was happy and embarrassed or maybe just nervous.

"Thank you. I learnt from the best, Maria." He turned forward and started to eat from his own plate. A nice silence, except for the over-turned up volume of the TV on the background, fell between them.

* * *

"Need help washing the dishes?" Toby put his plate on the sink for Spencer to wash it right away.

"Nope, I just need your help to go get Aria's dishes cause she's too lazy to get up and bring it herself."

"No problem."

"Thank you." Spencer had to confess that Toby had changed so much in the past 2 weeks, something about it seemed weird, and she just quite get her finger on it, or maybe she was just making up things in her head, like she sometimes would.

He interrupted her train of thoughts when he placed the rest of the dished on the sink.

"You sure you don't need any help?" He asked once again, just to be sure.

"I might want some dessert if you bought any." She chuckled as he smiled, walking directly to the fridge, getting the box of ice cream he bought them, chocolate flavored.

"How ice cream sounds to you?"

"Perfect." She was almost done with the dishes gathered in the sink.

"Where can I get a pot to put the ice cream?"

"It's right in this cabinet above me." Spencer tipped him with her head, the cabinet wasn't exactly above her, it was diagonally ahead of her, and Toby couldn't really reach the other side without pushing her away, or he would have to walk all across the kitchen to reach the cabinet without interrupting her dish washing.

So he opted for the easiest way, pressing his body against Spencer's back, he reached the shelf the pots were in, but they were far behind, meaning he had to press more against her. He knew she was feeling uncomfortable, so he whispered a 'sorry' in her ear and was almost getting what he needed when she turned around, their eyes meeting.

Truth be told, Spencer wasn't feeling uncomfortable, she was just feeling somehow safe and warm. Toby's body against her was so warm compared to her cold hands. She had no idea why she decided to just suddenly turn around to face him, even knowing something like this would happen.

They were just looking at each other's eyes, his blue ones becoming her own view of the ocean somewhere, even though she was sure his blue could beat any oceanic blue out there. His hand was still up reaching for the shelf, making his shirt rise slightly, showing of the beginning of his six packs.

She had to control herself to the maximum to just not look down there, otherwise he would think something wrong and then their brand-new friendship all down the drain. Aria interrupted them talking loudly as she approached the kitchen. She was going off about how she loved movies and specially when they had a happy ending.

When Aria actually reached the room and looked at them, they looked like nothing happened, Spencer had taken two long steps to the opposite side of him while Toby was reaching for the pots, putting them on the counter.

Aria knew Spencer very well, but since she actually looked at her eyes and didn't try to avoid it she assumed nothing had happened out of the ordinary. Toby put ice cream for all three of them and put back the box on the fridge.

The silence that fell upon them this time wasn't comfortable, it was heavy, as if someone had to say something or they would just burst and Spencer was sure it was his fault not hers, so she's way for him to apologize, and she really would, she was just that stubborn.

* * *

Half an hour later Toby had to head back home since Maria had called him, meaning she was worried and wanted to wait for him to be safe home before she went to bed and called it a day.

"I better go girls." He announced, placing his pot on the sink again, something he did so many times just in the exact same day.

"Alright. Thanks for the dinner, it was amazing. You are a man of many talents Toby." Aria said, hugging him goodbye and leaving to her room, her bed awaiting for her.

"Do you mind walking me out Spence?"

"Yeah sure, come on." She walked ahead of him, opening the door for him to leave.

"Can we talk about earlier?" Spencer just struggled, bringing a regretful expression to his face, not because he regretted bringing the subject up but because he wished he had just crossed the whole kitchen to get the damn pots.

"Please. I just want to say I'm sorry, I should of just walked all across the kitchen and get the pots, this way I would cause you any discomfort or throw myself on you. I'm so sorry Spence, seriously, it was not my intention." Spencer smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, on her tip toes so she could reach him properly. His arms embraced her waist and they just stood there for a few moments, a few breaths, a few heartbeats.

"Have a goodnight Toby." She waved as he walked down the hallway stairs, as he replied back, "You too Spence."

* * *

**A/N: YES! As promised see? I do keep my word! First of all, thanks so much for getting me all 10 reviews, keep 'em coming and I'll post more, some with your ideas guys. Seriously, thank you so much. I just won't be able to update 'til December 10th because I'm going to Disney World with my family, anddd no computers allowed, but as soon as I get back from my little getaway, I'll post new chapter! Thank you so much guys, I love you all. Seriously!**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

The buzzing sound of Spencer's ringtone woke her up. The only few mornings she had to sleep in somebody decided to just end that chance. Her morning class had been dismissed the day before because her teacher wasn't feeling very well. Groaning and rolling to her side, she answered it not reading the name on the screen. "I hope you have one good reason to wake me up."

"Well good morning to you too." Aria's voice sounded through the speaker, a few background voices as well. "Hi, what is it?" Spencer's voice was hashed and tired and that was a good sign for Aria to get to the point right away.

"That teacher of yours, Mr. Fitz, I believe, asked if you were on campus and so did Toby."

"Yeah, so?" Aria let out a laugh as she knew she had just pissed her friend even more now.

"Hey, you do realize it's already 11 in the morning right?" Hearing Aria's statement, Spencer got out of bed so quick that her vision blackened and she had to hold on to the nightstand beside her.

"Are you coming home?" Pulling the blankets and pillows to the floor, she started to organize her room to finish it before Aria could get there.

"Yeah, I'm getting take out and then I'm home."

"Alright, talk to you soon." Before she heard Aria goodbye, she had already hung up the phone.

* * *

In the record time of 30 minutes, Spencer managed to even drink a mug of coffee after making her bed, then taking a shower, changing clothes, putting the table for 2 and even reading the last 5 pages of her study book. She heard the front door close shut and Aria's voice filled their apartment along with the smell of pizza.

"Spence, I'm home and I brought a guest." Luckily, Spencer had dressed properly with sweats shorts and a black tank top, her hair was wet and up in a messy ponytail. When she stepped into the living room to greet whoever was there, she smiled big at their 'guest', if they would consider the amount of time he was spending there, he couldn't even be considered a guest anymore.

Of course, the one and only, Toby Cavanaugh stood there, dressed in a surf shorts and a white shirt, a box of pizza in his hand. "Hi there, sleepyhead. How are you?" He walked closer to her, after putting his backpack on the floor and handing the pizza to Aria, and put Spencer in a friendly hug and also an unexpected one.

"I'm good."

"Hope it's alright I'm here…" She nodded and they walked to the kitchen together, their tummy reminding them how hungry they really were, the delicious smell of pizza made their mouth water, longing to finally taste the delightful taste of a slice.

* * *

"How come you guys are having lunch at home?" Spencer asked, biting her last piece of mozzarella pizza.

"My grandma's diner was full, and Aria told me you were home, so I had an idea of taking out and coming over, and here we are."

"I thought you'd be up when I called you." Aria spoke up. "Yeah, I thought it was still early in the morning. Had to get ready really fast." Spencer smirked at Aria as if she had just got caught sleeping in.

"Do you have any classes today?" Toby asked again, washing his plate on the sink.

"I do, but I'm not going." She placed her dirty wish along with the other on the sink so Toby could wash it all together.

"Spencer Hastings dishing class, it's the end of the world." Aria mocked her, slapping her butt in the process of walking pass her.

"Give her a break, she's tired."

"Thank you Tobs."

"Anytime." He looked over his shoulder and winked at her.

"It's just that I don't feel like speaking with Fitz today, and I could use some time to read my book, Juridical Law, finish Criminal Law and write a last essay for my most annoying teacher.. If you guys would like to make me company, feel welcome."

"I can't, have this theory class today, that if I dish, I'll fail for not attending the damn class." Aria commented, walking to her room to clean up before leaving back to campus.

"What 'bout you Toby?" Following the sound of her voice, Toby made himself comfortable on the couch beside her, laying his head on her shoulder, sighing.

"I can stay, but I really gotta take a nap time."

"Why so tired?" She asked concerned, welcoming his head on her shoulder.

"I had a dream, and as they say when you remember your dreams, you didn't sleep well." She glanced down at the side of his face, seeing a mix of emotions, mostly exhaustion taking over all the other.

"Nightmare?"

"No, it was a really nice dream."

"Wanna talk about it?" He raised his head from her shoulder and looked ahead, to nothing in particular, trying to decide whether to tell her or not. Deciding to do so but not open up completely he turned around to face her, a slight smile on his lips.

"It had my parents and my grandma talking and stuff, and then there was you…" Right there their eyes met, and it was as if the world around them had disappeared, only them existed right then, and while Toby felt happy he was feeling this, he also felt small as he blushed and they didn't exchange one single word. Spencer could have sworn she saw his eyes quickly shift to her lips before Aria's voice interrupted them and she used as an excuse to get up, realizing her hand was on top of his, her unconscious way to comfort him.

* * *

As Spencer talked to Aria over at the door, Toby thought back to his dream, theoretically he didn't lie to her, the people he mentioned were indeed in his dream. It consisted of his parents on his house's living room, having a nice chat while his grandma made delicious cookies over on the kitchen. Then suddenly, Spencer appeared through the door hugging his grandma as if they already knew each other. Spencer then hugged him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, but he couldn't feel it, making him realize it was all but a dream that would keep him up all night thinking about. He knew that in dreams people didn't feel anything that was happening to them, but the pain of yearning was very real when he woke up.

Spencer clapped her hands on front of him, snapping him out of his trance. "Are you alright?" She asked worried as she saw his saddened face.

"Huh…? Yeah, just have to sleep."

"Would you rather sleep on the couch or on my bed?" He smirked, cheering up a little, and then getting up.

"Do you mind if I sleep in your bed?"

"Not at all, otherwise I wouldn't have asked dumbass." She laughed as he grinned at her.

"I don't know, some people ask just to be polite. Thanks, anyway." He smirked one last time as he quickly hugged her to show he was thankful.

When he was about to walk to her room, her hand help against his wrist, stopping him.

"If you need to talk about anything…" He lowered his head, the floor becoming somehow more interesting than having her find he was sad over something.

"Okay." She let him go and he walked to her room, already knowing exactly where was it, the memory of him taking care of a drunk Spencer laying on the same room.

The room in front of him was one of tidiest he had ever since in his whole life, not one single thing out of place, not one single book out of order, which Toby assumed was by subject. Her bed perfectly made, a couple of pillows on top of it as decoration, and then Toby made a note to himself to make it look just as good after he had taken his much needed nap time. But knowing it wouldn't look the same, he took out his cellphone and took a picture, so then he could leave the same way he found it.

He chuckled and placed his flip flops near the bed, where he lay down and hugged one pillow that smelt exactly like Spencer. He didn't mind how gay he would look if she walked in and find him cuddling to a pillow, it only mattered the comfort of having a little piece of her so close to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer watched a couple of reruns of House on TV, waiting for digestion to be over, which took about an hour. When her conscience started to bug her about how she had to study and read a whole bunch of texts. Sighing and turning off the TV, she walked over to her room where all of her material was.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her, Toby with his mouth slightly opened, his right arm hugging one pillow she kept on top of her bed, his hair was messy and his left arm was falling off the edge of the bed.

This was the first time she saw his face so peaceful, like nothing bad existed in the world and all the things that bothered him no longer did so. She had to force herself to snap back to reality and get her books she was there for in the first place, leaving Toby alone sleeping silently.

* * *

2 hours later Toby woke up, much happier and with more energy. The dream from the previous night resumed on his nap time, hence the reason he was feeling cheerful, even if it was just his own mind playing what he wanted to somehow be true. The yawn he let out to get rid of the laziness was heard all the way to the living room where Spencer was studying.

Toby quickly made her bed look just as good as the one in the picture he had taken hours before, perhaps the decoration pillows looked weird the way he put them, but he couldn't quite do it like she had done it before, so he let it be.

He was so caught in his dream, he didn't realize the huge smile he had plastered on his lips as he walked over to join Spencer. And just like had happened in his dream, he walked up behind her and placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head, smelling her hair that smelt of vanilla in the process.

Although he meant nothing wrong, he still startled her, perhaps because she was so into her own world that she didn't hear him walking closer to her, or perhaps because she didn't like having him so close to her while they were alone. He couldn't decide which option was more likely until she interrupted his thoughts.

"What are you doing?" She turned around on the chair to face him properly.

"Huh.. nothing. Sorry." Avoiding eye contact at all costs, he walked to his backpack, searching for his books.

Spencer's eyes were still on him as he turned back around, and he assumed the kind of look she was giving him was judgmental, as if he had done something prohibited.

"Are you alright Toby?"

"Yeah, why?" His voice broke slightly, meaning otherwise of what his answer had intended to.

"Do you want to talk about?" Offering her hand to him, they sat down on the sofa, one facing each other.

"No, there's no need to. You have to study and so do I, so we better get to it. And plus, you don't have time for my messed up life." She caressed his hand with her fingers, comforting him, realizing something indeed was bothering him.

"Only if you knew how messed up my own life was… Now tell what's up." Too afraid to look her in the eyes and have her figure him out just like that easily, he preferred to stare at their hands intertwined.

"I don't think I'm ready to open up about it yet. It's been so hard and no one knows about it, only Maria, my '_nanny'_. She's basically the only family I have right now." He chuckled at how childish his sentence sounded, a 19 year old with a nanny, yeah right.

"Hey, your friends are your family as well, you just have to let them in," Placing a palm on his cheek, she turned his face to look directly at her, his eyes watery, filled with tears threatening to fall. "I'm not going to push anymore, you come to me once you're ready to talk about it."

He nodded, taking one deep breath to send all of those tears away, something he was forced to do so many times while growing up. It has become a habit not showing signs of weakness around anyone but the 4 walls on his room.

"There's really not much to say though. I had a dream that brought back good memories that I missed it so much." She could tell the smile he gave her was forced, faked, but she didn't say anything.

"Still, I'm here if you feel like filling me in on your personal life…" He understood her concern and thanked for caring before giving her a hug and sitting down across from her on the dining table they rarely ate on by the living room. His books joining hers on top of the wood material.

* * *

Both eventually stole glances when they thought the other wasn't looking, Spencer had to admit she never thought Toby could just sit down and stay still while reading and coming up with a really nice blueprint for what he wanted to be his working place in his future house, as he told her when asked about it, but for now, it was just a project for university.

By the time the clock stroke 6 sharp, Toby put his stuff away and back into his bag, eyeing Spencer as she was still reading.

"Do you need something before I go?" He interrupted her, exhaustion evident on her feature.

"No I'm fine. Aria is probably getting us something to eat, or else she'll just cook something. Don't worry about it." She smiled good-heartedly and got up to walk him to the door, hugging around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Be safe." She whispered as he whispered back a _"you too."_, before leaving out the door.

* * *

Not 10 minutes later Aria walked through the front door, no food in hands, but instead a couple of mail envelopes in it.

"Hi tiny, what's that?" Spencer greeted her, getting up so see what was so entertaining that her friend was reading, snapping carefully the closed envelope away from her.

"Not sure, but it seems as if we both got the same one. It's from Pennsylvania, you ought to know what is it." In reply Spencer just struggled, ripping open the fancy envelope, inside was a beautiful and expensive looking card, in front of it, was written in cursive Spencer's name.

She unfolded and inside was printed an invitation for her older sister's weeding on summertime, the only time she would have to spend some time with her parents and even her sister, she felt as if all eyes would be drown to Melissa now, just like all those years growing up together, being the youngest and competing for your parents attention. There, she finally got it.

"Melissa's getting married…" She really couldn't believe it, she looked over at Aria, waiting for something, some wise words, some kind of reaction.

"Nice." The smile she gave her upset best friend was utterly fake, but she would do anything to cheer her up now. And knowing how competitive Spencer was, especially with her sister, she knew she would have to do a whole lot better than just a faked smile.

"With Ian." Spencer spoke up, disgust in her voice, and right then she realized why she was so upset, not only because her sister was getting married first, but because she was tying the knots to the one guy Spencer hated more than anything on this world. She couldn't stand the sight of him in front of her, for he harassed Spencer whenever he got the chance, mainly verbally.

"Maybe someone got knocked up." Aria tried to lighten up the tension Spencer suddenly had brought to the room, earning a glare from her, which then turned into a smile.

"Well, getting knocked up was not something I wanted to win against her." And then they laughed together, forgetting the invitation on top of the table as they walked over to the kitchen to eat dinner together.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. So sorry for the delay. I messed up my chapters then I wrote down a different one that is suppose to come in later. Well anyway, the more review I get the sooner I update, and since I'm on vacations until March I intend to wrap this story until then, but there is so many chapter still to go. So don't forget to review, tell me what you think, bring on ideas. Oh, and very soon, Toby will be Spencer's date so Aria doesn't go out on a date on her own. -DanicaTarinBrackett's idea- And I promise the other ideas will fit in eventually, so keep 'em coming. I love you guys so very much. Now I'm out to watch some Walking Dead. :P **

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

* * *

Toby fanned himself as the ceiling fan wasn't doing its job properly, or maybe it was because the heat wave was so intense that not even an A.C. would manage to keep up. Drops of sweat were dripping from his forehead now and then. He had long forgotten his shirt on the floor of his room, and he was pretty sure his short would be next very soon.

Apart from the low noises of the fan on top of him and the noises Maria was making downstairs, his house was silent. His dad was barely home, and when he was, he was on his office doing God knows what. Toby was very much used to being just him and Maria, mostly just him. It had been this way since he was around 12.

Deciding he would do something to get rid of the heat he was feeling, he got up and changed his shorts for a swim trunks and grabbed his car key, deciding that riding his bike would earn him a sun burn on the back.

He sent a text to the first and probably only person he thought of, Spencer, telling her to put bikini on and wait for him because he would be arriving shortly.

Hopefully for Toby, she was in a very similar position he was moments before, except she didn't have a fan or an A.C., so her way out was to put her hair up, along with a tank and a very short shorts, and still she was feeling really hot. So hot to a point where she couldn't and just wouldn't sit down to study.

When her phone buzzed to Toby's message, she immediately smiled, thanking God she had gotten a bikini wax the day before, otherwise she would have to come up with an excuse not to go wherever Toby wanted to take her. It was amazing how even though finals were driving her up the wall she still had time to herself, something every woman her age needed no matter what.

She quickly put a black bikini on along with the same shorts she had on previously and a white tank top. In a beach bag she put a bottle of water and also a hat, sunglasses and a sunscreen, and then she left her condo to wait for him outside.

* * *

Once he pulled up in front of her building, she got into the front seat with him, the inside of his car cooled off thanks to the air conditioning system.

"Hey." She pecked his cheek quickly smiling as he resumed his drive.

"How are you?" He asked, stealing glances at her face.

"Feeling hot." She giggled.

"Yes indeed." He teased her, feeling her palm against his bare forearm.

"Shut up." The giggles made clear as always she wasn't mad.

"Sorry. It's really hot today though. I was melting in my room."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway, where are we going Tobs?"

"Somewhere where we can cool off."

"Pool?" She raised her eyebrows hopefully.

"Nope."

"Beach?"

His smirk told her the answer as she tried to remember where the closest beach was, she had been there for almost a whole year and she had yet to go sightseeing.

"Isn't it too far away?"

"Are you kidding, have you ever been out and about in LA? Santa Monica is like 20 minutes away from here, plus traffic. But, today we're going to Venice Beach, just because. Did I interrupt your study party?" He chuckled, eyeing her quickly, turning his attention back to the road in front of him.

"How can someone study with this heat? Seriously, I tried, but then I couldn't concentrate and then I gave up."

"How about Aria? I thought she'd come along." Spencer smirked, raising one eyebrow.

"She's in the library with some friends. Then she'd go over to someone's house to do whatever, or at least that's what she told me."

"Is someone jealous of her best friend?" Toby poked under her ribs to tease her.

"No, of course not. I'm going out too, why would I be jealous of her?" Her other eyebrow raised, confusion on her feature, even if Toby was a little bit right, but he didn't need to know that.

"Because she's your best friend, and when she goes out without you, you keep wondering where and what she's doing, and most important with whom."

"Alright, whatever Tobs." She smiled, turning up the radio volume, absent-mindedly humming along to the songs she knew, and oblivious to Toby's sweet smile to her.

* * *

It took them exactly 30 minutes to get to the beach due to a minor accident on their way there. After he had parked his car on the last shadow he managed to find under a palm tree on the beach parking lot. The place wasn't full at all, but the spots that had shadows in it, were occupied, assuming everybody needed a break from the sun today. Since it was a business day, the beach wasn't packed with people, just a couple of people here and there.

After Toby turned off the engine, he opened his door and got out, the difference between the cooled car and the outside heat evident. Spencer had already opened her door, but Toby quickly got to it and opened it wide open so she could get out.

"Thanks. Didn't know you were such a gentleman." She smiled, teasing him just as he did to her when she got in the car, readjusting her beach bag on her shoulder.

"Well I have my moments." He winked her way after making sure the car was locked, both walking to the sand, which, by the way was so hot they had to hop from one foot to the other to a cooler part, near the shore.

Laughing, Toby placed the towel he got it at home on the sand, so they could put their things there, claiming that territory as theirs for the time being.

"Better put on some sunscreen." Spencer warned him, putting her bag on top of his towel, leaving her flip flop beside it.

"I didn't bring any." He pouted, looking cutely at her as she presented her sunscreen to him.

"Well luckily I can borrow you. Now turn around." She smiled, motioning with her fingers for him to turn as she applied some cream on her palm, pressing against his back.

Toby jumped at the sudden contact, laughing afterward, Spencer joining him.

"Cold."

She spread all over his back and shoulders, making sure she hadn't forgotten one single spot.

"Can you return the favor?" She smirked, handing him the sunscreen.

"Of course." He smiled, softly spreading the cream against her back, he was so gentle that Spencer even closed her eyes so the feeling of his hands on her back would last longer, but as soon as every skin was fully covered his hands were gone.

The rest of their bodies, they put it individually. Toby finished first and was off to the ocean in front of him.

Spencer watched him as he stopped with the water hitting his ankle and while he looked at the horizon, standing still.

She took of her last clothing article and put it in her bag. Checking to see if her bikini was covering everything properly like it should, she followed Toby's footsteps on the sand. She made a run to Toby and jumped on his back, knocking out his balance so them both fell into the ocean water.

It was just the right temperature for them to get rid of the heat they were feeling previously. While Spencer emerged from the water and Toby hadn't, so she just waited, looking around for him.

Though it seemed minutes to her, it was only seconds for him. He swum underwater and grabbed her ankle, dragging her down with him. They started both laughing and splashing water at each other's faces.

"ALRIGHT. Stop it." Toby did as she ordered and walked over to her, putting his hair back in place.

"Do you know how to float?" She asked, blocking the sun away from her face.

"Yup. Why?" He saw her biting her lower lip. "Want to learn?" She nodded smiling cutely at him.

"You need to turn around then." She did so, and then she felt his hands on her legs and on her back, making her lay down.

"Now keep it steady." He let go of her, as her legs and arms were spread on the water. She did float, but for a few seconds.

"I have so kind of problem."

"Of course you don't. Here, I'm gonna show it to you and then you can do it." She smiled at him and watched him float on the water like it was the easiest thing ever.

Once he was on his feet again, she tried again, trying to imitate every single detail she saw on his body. He held her again, the exact same way, but a tinkling sensation was felt by there pair, deciding to just ignore it for now.

Spencer's butt started to fall, and it would bring her whole body down, so without much thinking he put his hand there and pushed it up, then watching as she floated by her own, now for minutes.

"Holy crap. Thank you Toby, I've tried to do this and my dad never taught me." She threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him quickly, the weird yet good sensation she felt making her pull away much quicker.

"Sorry to touch your..." Toby blushed, looking down at the water. Spencer blushed too and decided to ignore it, walking over to their things.

"Where you going?" He asked following her.

"Tan a little bit." She smiled and lay down on his towel, grabbing a sunglass from her bag.

"Hey, I'm familiar with this sunglasses." He teased her, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, it's yours. Busted." It was the same sunglasses Toby had borrowed her when they went skating along with Aria and Holden.

"You can used it." She winked at him before putting on the sunglasses and laying down on her tummy.

Being a man, he couldn't help but let his eyes check her out, from her feet to her hair, he didn't find one single thing he didn't like. Okay maybe her boobs could be bigger, but he liked it how they were.

And then, he was busted, she caught him checking her out.

Quickly getting up and mumbling a whole bunch of stuff, Spencer laughed at his silliness. The only thing she made out of the things he said was if she wanted ice cream, and just as quick he was walking away.

"Hey Toby!" She screamed after him, still laughing.

Abruptly turning around he tripped on his own feet and almost fell on the sand, his level of embarrassment at its highest.

"You forgot the money." Spencer waved 5 dollar bill at him.

"Yes. Money." He grabbed the bill and continue to run away from more embarrassing moments.

* * *

Fortunate when he came back with two ice creams, Spencer didn't ask anything about before. They ended up having a great time, tanning and swimming. But just like everything that's good must come to an end, their little get away did too, just when the sun was beginning to set.

Toby dropped her off in her condo and went home, with a big smile on his face. Even Maria asked what it was all about, and he had to come up with something stupid, that he was sure she knew it wasn't true.

Spencer on the other hand, got home to a silent apartment, no Aria to ask where she was and who she was with. She had to admit she missed all the questions and teasing she would bring up. But maybe she was just jealous because for the first time since they had moved to L.A. Aria was out with some other friends.

The good side though, Spencer was really bounding with Toby, and that was a good thing right?

* * *

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the delay, vacations just end with my inspiration. As funny as it sounds, classes are what give me ideas to write, and let's be honest, the rough path Spoby is going through in PLL just kills the mood to write fluff stuff. So here it is. Hope you enjoy, and sorry to make you guys wait so long. This chapter's idea was layla's. So thank you so much. I promise I'll try to update sooner. **

**Love you guys xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I** **do NOT own anything.**

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't go to this bar Aria." Spencer spoke up while looking at her reflection in the mirror. She had spent the whole day wondering what would happen if they got caught with their fake ID, which Holden's friend was meant to deliver earlier today.

"I honestly think we should. It will be fun, come on, LA is fun, specially out of UCLA, you should know that by now." Aria applied some lip gloss to her lips, her image in the mirror next to Spencer's.

Aria had a dark blue dress that ended tightly around her thighs, her hair was slightly curled and she had as make up a black shadow along with mascara, making her brown eyes stand out. As for Spencer, she was in a black sparkly tight dress, that made her look 10 times hotter, at least that was Aria's words. The dress ended a couple of inches lower that Aria's, because Spencer truthfully hated short dresses. Her make up consisted of eyeliner with a light dark shadow, her lashes with mascara and her lips had a sparkly lip gloss Aria told her to use it.

"Holy crap, we look hot, Toby will droll tonight." Blushing, Spencer elbowed her friend, walking out of her bathroom, to look for her buzzing cellphone.

"Shut up Montgomery, we're just friends." She found the buzzing phone under her pillows on top of her bed, and answered. "Hey Toby." Spencer heard Aria laughing in the background and attempted to throw a pillow in her direction, missing it. "Yes, we're ready. we'll down in a minute." She hang up and grabbed her purse, checking to see if everything she needed was there.

"They are downstairs Aria." Holden had picked up Toby from his house and was there to pick up the girls, so they could all go together to Sunset Blvd., where the bar was at.

* * *

Toby was wearing a black jeans, along with black and gray Zapato Del Barco Vans and a dark blue with white plaid shirt. His hair was shorter since he had cut it after getting out of class earlier, nothing too different, short on the sides and a little longer on the top. He had even put a little of gel hair to look better.

Holden was wearing a blazer with a blue washed jeans. His casual shoes making his look older than he really was.

Once Toby saw Spencer appear outside, he got out from the passenger's seat hearing Holden's teasing about how he looked so good for a special someone today. All he could think was how beautiful both girls looked, specially one, Spencer.

"Hey Tobs." She hugged him, her heels making her making her see eye to eye with him. "Hey Spence, you look good." She thanked him and pulled away, letting Aria hug him.

"You look good too Aria." She smirked and checked him from head to toe in a playful way. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself. Do you mind if I go in the passenger seat?" Smiling, Toby opened the front door for her, "Not at all." He didn't see the glare Spencer gave Aria, so he just closed the door and opened the back door now for Spencer. "After you Spence." She got in, "Thanks Toby."

* * *

When Holden stopped in a red light, he presented all of their over 21 fake IDs. Even Spencer had to admit it looked pretty damn good and the chances of the security guard suspecting anything was only if she had an 'I am not 21' tattoo on her forehead.

The bar was sort of filled with people, but not too filled to a point where you couldn't even move around. Their VIP passes allowed them to a special part of the place where they got comfortable seats and free drinks. Spencer and Toby decided to start off slowly and asked for a champagne, while Holden and Aria asked for something filled with vodka and any sort of alcohol at all.

"If you two are severally getting wasted tonight who's driving us home?" Spencer screamed so they could hear her over the music. "Toby is." Holden winked at Toby and drank a sip of his drink, sighing of joy.

"I'll stay sober if you do too." Toby said near her ear, his breath tickling her neck. "Deal. Now let's dance guys." They all stood up and walked to the middle of the dance floor where drunk girls and guys were already dancing and having the time of their lives.

The quartet had fun, sang and laughed as if they didn't have a care in the world. Aria and Spencer were dancing together when Spencer saw someone waving at her, coming towards them.

Mr Fitz was standing in front of Aria when she turned around. She smiled back when she saw the smile he gave them, a genuine, happy smile.

"Hey Mr. Fitz." Both girls said in union. He leaned forward so they could hear them over the song.

"Call me Ezra." Aria smiled and nodded, resuming dancing as Ezra shyly joined her. As weirder as it was for her to think that something sparkled between them, she decided she would leave them to be, so she joined Holden and Toby a couple of feet away.

As time passed by, Aria never once looked at her friends asking for help to get out of there. Maybe she was enjoying talking with Ezra, or maybe it was the drinks she kept ordering getting to her. They were now leaning into another when they talked, both constantly laughing or smirking. Spencer had already returned twice to their VIP place and decided she would dance one last time before leaving.

Toby was talking to some guy realized he knew from a long time ago. Holden was occupied talking to a girl that was totally ignoring him. As for Spencer, she was dancing alone, the couple of drinks she had making her happier than normal but not tipsy yet.

Getting into the feeling of the song playing she felt two strong not so gentle hands grabbing her waist from behind. She tried to struggle away, but the grip of whoever was holding her was too tight. She got a glance of the guys's face, and although he was sort of cute she wasn't that kind of girl.

She tried once more to get away, and that's when she felt him dancing against her. She gathered all her energy to push the guy away, but she didn't need to use it since she saw Toby walking to her and taking the guy's hands away from her.

When Toby saw the guy thought they would physically fight for a girl like animals in a forest, he hugged Spencer closely and told the guy she was already with him. Getting one last sick glare, Toby waited as he was away to let Spencer go.

Surprisingly she was giggling and as she pulled away she thanked him. "Are you alright?" Toby chuckled in amusement as he grabbed her hand and started to walk to get their friends.

Aria ended up giving her cell phone number to Ezra and she told Spencer while giggling like a teenage girl that he was pretty hot. Toby had to get Holden by the arm, to get him away from the a girl he wanted to hook up with, he was pretty wasted as well while Aria was just a little tipsy. As for Toby and Spencer, they were just happy and finding everything hilarious.

Toby had gotten them all safely to the girls' condo when the gasoline was at its lowest, meaning they could either stay with the girls or they get a taxi home, the first one sounding more inviting.

* * *

Tripping on his own foot Holden threw himself on the couch laughing obnoxiously. "I think we should play truth or dare!" Aria joined him, but sat on the floor instead.

"I think we should too." Toby looked at Spencer and they just struggled sitting down on a side couch together, a couple of inches separating them. Holden was the first one to speak up.

"Toby, truth or dare?" The mischievous smirk his buddy gave him told him to pick the easiest way out, being truth.

"I'll keep it safe and go with truth." He heard Spencer mumble a 'chicken' beside him. Holden spoke up again.

"Is it true that you have a crush on somebody in this room?" Right there Toby took his time to think, he was sure he meant Spencer, but the friendship he came to build with her was pretty amazing, and if he said anything stupid right then she might take it the wrong way.

"Well, I can say that I've come to care a lot for all of the people in this room and that they hold a special place in my life." Although he didn't answer the question properly, Holden was so drunk he told Aria to go next right after Toby was done.

"Holden, truth or dare?" He snorted and asked for dare.

"I dare you to walk completely naked on the street singing Titanium." His face was priceless as he started undressing in front of everybody.

Laughing, Spencer covered her eyes with a cushion, "I don't want to see this." Toby laughed. "It's so small you won't even see it." Though the conversation was just between them, everybody in the room heard, and Aria burst out laughing when Holden started cursing, saying Toby would see who was small.

Holden did ran naked in the street singing Titanium like his dare was meant to be, until students from UCLA that lived nearby started screaming for him to shut up, so eventually he had to go back inside get dressed again.

It was Toby's turn and he asked Aria,who picked truth, if she would have a full on make out session with Ezra, which with burning cheeks she said a yes to. On Spencer's turn, Holden beat her to it and asked which one she wanted.

"But it's my turn to ask..."

"Truth or dare Spence, hurry up."

"Alright jeez, dare." Holden's eyes shined as he looked at Toby who whispered a low 'shit' that only Holden made it out. "I dare you to kiss Toby, french."

The amount of blood rising to her cheeks was not humanly possible. She had to admit she was attracted to Toby, well not like _that_, or maybe exactly like that, she wasn't sure and she didn't have time to think about it now.

"You don't have to." Toby told her softly, his own cheeks matching hers.

"Yes she does, it's a dare." Holden spoke up, his once redden face slowly loosing its redness.

"Alright, I have to do it, because once a Hastings, always a competitor." She turned around on her seat to face him, and put her hands on each side of his face. She could feel his rapid, accelerated pulse beneath her palm. They inched closer very slowly, waiting for anyone or anything to interrupt them, but nothing did.

So once their lips were slightly touching, Holden jumped from the sofa and screamed while running to the bathroom, "I'm going to throw up", emptying his stomach of all the alcohol in there.

Meanwhile, after Spencer and Toby pulled away startled from Holden's sudden burst, they started laughing hard since it looked that them kissing was what made Holden want to throw up, when obviously it was the drinks he had had a little too much of.

Toby was afraid to be the one to speak up first so he just waited for Spencer to say anything at all.

"So... it looks like you guys are going to sleep in here." Spencer smiled at him while he nodded but didn't looked directly at her.

"Are you okay Toby?" He blinked rapidly a couple of times and looked at her.

"Would you have really kissed me?" Now it was her turn to stay quiet while he waited for her to answer.

"Well a dare is dare right? I'm going to see if Aria needs help with anything." And just like that she was gone inside the small hallway.

Toby just stayed there over-thinking the whole situation. Wondering what it would have happened if Holden hadn't gotten sick, if Spencer had actually kissed him, just like in his dream once. It felt good just to have her face so close to his and her hands on his cheeks. After getting enough of thinking he took off his shoes and plaid shirt, staying in his jeans and undershirt.

"Holden is crashing in with Aria just in case he needs anything. Will you be alright here alone?" Spencer asked standing in the doorway, wearing a black V-neck and a girl shorts to go to bed. Toby tried not to stare at her so he looked to the window beside her.

"No, can I crash in with you?" The smirk on hip lips showed he was joking, so Spencer just showed him her tongue and walked back to her room. Truth was Toby wasn't joking at all.

* * *

When the sun was beginning to rise and give away the light of the day, Toby woke up to someone whispering near him. Trying to figure out the source of the noise he looked around with eyes slightly open, realizing it was Aria sitting by the window talking on the phone. He got up and walked to Spencer's room, the curtains were drawn keeping the light away.

He noticed how she was cuddled up to a pillow, she looked adorable sleeping like that so he didn't have the courage to wake her up, he just hopped in bed and went right back to sleeping, not caring he would hear hell for doing that.

* * *

Near lunch time Spencer woke up feeling her arm wrapped around someone, at first she wondered if she was dreaming but when she also felt a warm back against her she knew it was true, so she jumped from bed. Toby woke up startled , sitting in bed quickly, his hair all messed up.

"What happened?" He mumbled, rubbing the sleep off his face.

"What the heck Toby? I woke up to you by my side." She was smiling, actually teasing him instead of arguing with him.

"It's Aria's fault, I didn't just come here because I wanted to. She woke me up at 6 in the morning while she was talking on the phone, so I got up and came here."

Just then Holden entered the room with a massive hangover. "Can you take me home man?" He whispered as if his head would explode if he talked any louder.

"Sure dude. Just give me a second, I also have to walk to get gasoline." Holden nodded and walked to the living room.

Toby got up and stretched, his back cracking in all the right places. Spencer started laughing really hard and Toby had now idea why. He turned around and asked what was up with while walking toward her to hug her goodbye.

"Nice boxers." He then realized he was feeling so hot and so uncomfortable last night that he had to get rid of his jeans, staying in his black Calvin Klein boxerbrief. He blushed furiously as she continued to mock him.

"You think it's funny?" She nodded, throwing a pillow at him.

"I'll give you a reason to actually laugh." He attacked her, tickling her sides, making her fall to the ground and gasp for air for laughing so much.

"S-stopp it." She laughed harder when he didn't quit at first. Slowly calming down when he did stop it.

"I better go or Holden will kill me." He left a sweet kiss on top of her hair and ran out of her room and into the living room, putting his pants and shoes and leaving with Holden.

* * *

Finally Spencer had gotten the chance to be alone with Aria ever since last night. Aria woke up to a mug of Spencer's coffee in bed, usually she would have hated it, but after a party like the night before, Spencer's strong coffee was much appreciated.

Spencer opened the curtains and the window of Aria's room, renewing the oxygen inside. "So Aria... tell me what was up with you and Mr. Fitz last night." Aria just smiled , remembering the previously night with the curly brown haired man, who also happened to be Spencer's professor.

"He was really nice, we talked about everything, I found out he is 24 and single. He got an early degree in English and decided to teach..." Spencer interrupted her when she signalized her to stop.

"I don't want to know about his whole life, I just want to know what's up with you and him." Aria chuckled at Spencer's impatience.

"Okay them, we got each other's phone numbers and he called me in the middle of the night after I texted him I couldn't sleep. And I'm pretty sure I woke Toby up and made him leave to your room." She was giggling while Spencer rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, tell me about it, I woke up cuddling to him, it was so strange." Smirking, Aria raised her eyebrows before asking, "By the way, what is it with you and Toby?" Spencer's cheeks flushed furiously as she got up from the bed, sighing.

"Nothing." Her voice didn't show any emotions, so because of that Aria assumed she didn't want anything to happen nor it happened last night between her and Toby.

"Alright, come one let's watch some reruns." And they left to the living room, to spend their Saturday watching series and movies.

* * *

**A/N: As promised it's here. Sorry for the long wait, as said before, my life it's crazy right now. I've been writing a couple of minutes everyday, so this is what came out. This is just a filler chapter. The next one, I already have it written, so hopefully sooner update. Thank you so much on the feedback for me to continue. Keep it up. I love you guys so much.**

**xoxo, Steph**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**A/N: In case you guys haven't noticed, chapter 12 is up. :)**

* * *

Spencer's phone rang on the coffee table, distracting her from her reading. Sighing annoyed as if the person on the other end of the line would stop bothering her, she put the book aside and answered whoever decided to call at this unfortunate time.

"Hi Spencer, what ya doing?"

"Hey Toby, I'm studying right now why?"

"Do you mind helping me with something?" Spencer chuckled silently.

"Nope, not at all. What is it?"

"Hm… Can I come over? I need you to correct an essay that I'm supposed to turn in tomorrow." He sound pleading, hope evident in his sweet voice over the phone.

"Sure, no problem. Are you coming like, right now?" Spencer sounded amused.

"Yeah, do you need anything?" She thanked him for the offer and told him she would see him soon before hanging up.

Spencer was already into her own little Law world when Aria stepped into the living room.

"Spencer, I need your help." Aria asked, being ignored.

"Spencer!" Still nothing.

"SPENCER HASTINGS, YOU EITHER LOOK AT ME NOW OR I'LL RIP THIS BOOK OFF YOUR HANDS AND THROW IT OUT OF THE WINDOW." Spencer slowly glanced up at Aria, lowering her book on her lap, laughing at her little friend's silliness.

"What is it tiny A?"

"I need your help." _Had everybody taken the day off to ask me for help?_, Spencer thought.

"If you could be more specific it would be of great help." Aria narrowed her eyes at Spencer for being sarcastic then became nervous right away.

"Ezra asked me out on a date and he thought you and Toby were seeing each other, so he sort of wants to double date." Spencer threw a cushion right in Aria's face, slightly knocking her out of balance.

"All you have to do is call him up and inform him that me and Toby are nothing but friends."

"You see, I would have done that right after he popped up the idea, but I'm freaking out to go alone, so I need you and Toby to tag along." Spencer smiled ironically.

"You dated Jason for God knows how long and yet you're afraid to go to a first date? Freaking kidding me Montgomery?" She looked down to start reading again, but once Aria spoke up again she knew the world just didn't want her to read today.

"Spencer I'm serious, it will be less awkward and so much funnier with you guys." The brown haired girl shook her head from her seat on the couch and crossed her arms like a stubborn kid.

"No way, I'm going." Aria let out a frustrated sigh, crossing her arms against her chest just like the girl in front of her.

"Spence, come on, help a friend out. I think you don't want to go because Ezra said you were and item with Toby." The smirk in her friend's lips teased Spencer to the fullest, but she knew she couldn't lose her arguments now. It didn't matter if Aria was right after all, but if she could end up with Aria's reasons for her to join her, she would win this battle.

"Oh ple-ease Aria. I just don't see any sense on going to a double date with you."

Trying to rationalize and come up with an excuse good enough so Spencer had to come, Aria grabbed the nearest cushion and threw at Spencer's face, pissing her off more.

"Pretty please Spence, I really don't want to go alone." Her voice changed an octave higher, pleading more than asking.

With a roll of her brown eyes, Spencer threw her book on the middle table in front of her, completely giving up on trying continuing reading.

"Seriously Ari, try to understand my side here. Me and Toby would be like a third wheel and Ezra's my professor which will only add more awkwardness to it." A knock on the door interrupted her talking, Aria walking away to open the front door.

When she came face to 'chest' to the person who could save her life right at that moment, she smiled big, pulling him in.

"Toby, hey…!" She wrapped her arms around his torso once he was inside and whispered just for him to hear, "help me out". He didn't have time to agree, disagree or even ask what she was talking about for he was being pulled into the living room by the tiny brunette in front of him. He saw an annoyed Spencer on the sofa, with her legs tugged under her, she looked frustrated, but to him, she still managed to look beautiful, even with little make up on.

"Spencerrr… Look who's here." Aria singsong happily, while Spencer just smiled at Toby.

"I knew he was coming you."

"How would you know that? Anyway, your date is finally here, so we're going." Aria smirked, realizing that maybe she had Spencer trapped now.

"What exactly is going on here?" Toby spoke up, walking across the room to sit beside Spencer after placing his backpack on the floor near the couch.

"I have a date with Ezra and he suggested we double date, you and Spencer, me and him. But…, Spencer doesn't want to go." He looked at Aria's hopeful smile and then at Spencer who was glaring at her friend.

"Come on, let's join them. I'll be honored to be your date." His elbow meeting her ribs playfully, teasing her, Spencer slowly opened up a big smile. "Shut up Toby, you don't know half the story or the reason why I don't want to go." She was giggling as he still teased her with pokes to her side.

As she was too busy giggling, he took her lack of explanation as a yes. "Alright, we'll go then." She immediately stopped and help his fingers against her palms, to end his attacks.

"Toby, nooooo. Ezra thinks we're seeing each other."

"Aren't we?" He smirked teasingly, getting away from her hands grip.

"Noo, of course not." She said smiling, in no way meaning to hurt his feelings, and he knew that.

"That's the point then, he doesn't know that. We can pull up an act or something, just so we can help Aria, she's your best friend, and plus Ezra will be all over her, he won't even notice us there." His begging face almost matched Aria's, except that his blue eyes were added to help Spencer give in.

"You're a _great _friend Cavanaugh." Spencer said sarcastically, slapping his forearm that rested beside her, and right at that moment he knew she was on the edge of agreeing on double dating with Aria.

"Yeah I know. Now can you be a great friend yourself and correct my essay?" His blue eyes met her brown ones and they both smiled, coming to a silent agreement. Meanwhile, Aria was witnessing their little exchange and instead of interrupting them she walked away to her room to get ready to her date, which, hopefully, Spencer would be a part of.

"What is it about?" Toby put out of his backpack he brought along his MacBook and handed it over to Spencer.

"How architecture started and a few curiosities about interior design." Spencer chuckled as she waited for his computer to come to life.

"I don't know anything about that, how am I supposed to correct it?" Toby typed in his password, which Spencer _accidently_ saw it was something like _1, 2, 3 _and _4._Of course she didn't let him know she now knew his supper strong and safe code, it could come in handy someday.

"How many pages?" As the desktop popped up, she saw his background was a whole bunch of old and new pictures, one in special caught her eyes. An younger Toby with a beautiful young blonde woman and a happy man beside them. Before she could see any more, Toby had opened the saved document his work was in.

"Just about 30." She gasped surprised and playfully hit the back of his head.

"Ouch I'll do something in return for you. I promise, anything." He smiled innocently, wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

"Alright then, give me a back rub while I read." He smirked and got up, walking all the way around the couch.

"Luckily for you I have the best back rub on town." His hands met her warm shoulders, a new chill running through his hands all the way down to his belly. He never felt something similar, so he decided to ignore it.

About 15 minutes later, Spencer was half way through his essay when Toby informed his thumbs were hurting, and she excused him from paying his debt.

"Did you write this yourself?" She asked him, her eyes fixed on the screen, not blinking once.

"Yeah, is it that bad?" He lowered his head to look at the floor out of embarrassment, he had tried his best to write that essay, but he knew Spencer's vocabulary was much bigger than his, so his writing would hardly ever look like hers.

"What? No, it's amazing." Toby felt proud to have received such a compliment from her, he knew her standards of study and if she said his writing was amazing, she was really meaning something.

He knew she wasn't paying attention to him, so he let his huge smile right where it was, plastered on his lips, his heart warming up of pride and joy. It was long ago since he felt like this, like he was worth something more than just a pretty face.

More 20 minutes later and Spencer was done, having saved the corrected file and given Toby his MacBook back. Truth was, she changed a max of 25 words that just sounded out of place, but still they were making sense. She then realized a side of Toby she thought he didn't have, the bright side of him, the side that even if she didn't want to admitted, sort of looked like her.

"Thank you so much Spence." Toby gave her a quick one arm hug and pulled away when he heard Aria calling for Spencer's help to pick out a dress.

"Maybe you should go get ready as well. Not too fancy though, I only brought this." He joked after she got up to answer to her friend's desperate call. Before she walked away she took one last glance at his clothes, which were black jeans with gray Vans and a graphic white shirt, written _'enjoy life'_. And just like that she walked away, leaving him alone on the couch.

Toby thought he looked normal, his everyday clothing option. Indeed he would have chosen better ones if he knew he was going out with the girls, but that was what he had at the moment. The only concern he had in mind was how Ezra would go dressed, after all he was older and had majored English, and right there he felt insecure for the first time of how Spencer would see him.

Deciding it would be better for him to snap out of it and make sure time passed fast as he waited for the girls to get ready. He turned the TV on ESPN and got comfortable on the couch, already feeling at home.

"TOUCHDOWN." Toby cheered loudly as he threw his hands up, making the booty dance he always did whenever he was alone, except that right now he wasn't. He had failed to hear the girls' footsteps approaching the living room from the hallway, and so Spencer witnessed his butt shaking from side to side.

"Nice dance Tobs." She was biting the inside of her cheeks to keep her from laughing out loud. A very blushed Toby turned around, eyeing her new clothes, a summer flowery dress and sandals, looking just as simple as him, but managing to take his breath away.

Once Aria stepped into the room, he also checked her clothes, a last minute decision of a black tank top along with black sandals and denim shorts.

"You both look beautiful." Though he really meant for both of them, he turned his eyes to look at Spencer again when speaking up, perhaps meaning to say more directly to her than to Aria.

"What happened to your hair Cavanaugh?" He simply struggled his shoulders and watched as she walked over to him and started to put his messy hair back in place.

"Awww, you guys are already acting like a couple, keep up the good work. Now let's go, come on." Aria picked on them, earning different answers. Toby just blushed while Spencer rolled her eyes dramatically and mumbled something inappropriate. And with that they were out of the door into the nice night breeze in the street.

Being the only one with a vehicle, Toby drove them to the diner Ezra told them the date would be. It was a small place that served Italian. A table of 6 teenage friends competed with the soft music playing when they talked loudly. A pair of elderly was finishing their dishes, visually bothered by the type of language the adolescents were using. On a far corner, in a rectangular table with four plates, waited Ezra looking nervous as hell.

Once he saw Aria he smiled big, a big weight lifting itself from his shoulders, immediately getting up to greet her. Toby and Spencer were side by side behind Aria, and when Toby reached out to hold Spencer's hand out of fun she just let him, a smile creeping on his lips.

Ezra smiled at them and offered his hand for Toby to shake it, and just for that split second Toby hated him for making him let go of Spencer's hand in order to greet him properly. Spencer shortly following Toby's actions, feeling just out of place as him.

"Nice to personally meet you Toby." Ezra made small conversation as they all sat down. Spencer beside Toby, Aria beside Ezra.

"Yeah, me too." Little was asked about Spencer and Toby being a couple, the spotlight was mainly on Ezra or Aria, and for that Spencer was thankful.

Whenever the couple in front of them got oblivious about their presence, Toby started to somehow keep Spencer interested, after all he begged her to come.

At first he started with pokes and sneaky jokes here and there. Then he changed to placing his hand on Spencer's knee and act like an old man engrossed in Ezra's conversation, making Spencer giggle silently and slap his hand away. When Ezra wasn't paying attention, most of the time, Toby would turn around and place a quick sneaky kiss to Spencer's hair. Why? Just because he wanted to, and as long as Spencer smiled he would do it. The very first time he pulled this on up she blushed, but realized nobody had noticed, not even the bored waitress on the cashier. Then after a couple of repeated kissed near her temple, she decided to have fun as well and started to turn around, making him lose his balance a couple of times.

Anyway, they each ordered a different meal, and when it arrived, conversation was short, just a compliment here and there about the food.

"Is yours good?" Spencer asked Toby very quietly, afraid she would draw attention to them. Toby turned to her and nodded enthusiastically. She laughed silently and asked if she could a little bite of his dish. Being the gentleman Toby was, or sometimes proved to be, he fed her to his pasta, a piece of spaghetti somehow getting stuck on her chin. While she was looking for her napkin to clean it, Toby beat her to it and grabbed the piece of pasta himself and ate it, smirking her way.

Ezra was glancing at them right at that moment, and wiped his mouth with his napkin before speaking up. "You guys are great couple." Spencer was about to comment on her relationship status with Toby when Aria kicked her under table, instead she just smiled at Ezra.

"Can I taste your dish? It looks delicious." Aria spoke up, breaking the silence. Ezra mimicked Toby's actions and fed Aria a spoon of his gnocchi.

The rest of their date normal, each _´couple' _shared a dessert, each men paid for their respective lady. Once they were on their way outside Toby grabbed Spencer's hand yet again, more to tease her than to prove something.

"Would you guys like to walk around before leaving?" Ezra asked, one hand tucked on his front pocket and the other reaching out to hold Aria's delicate hand. With glowing brown eyes, Aria silently begged Spencer to say yes, which she did with a simple nod of her head, still holding on to Toby's warm hand.

She honestly didn't know why she let him hold hands with her, perhaps it was the feeling of having him close to her in such a different new way, or maybe the tingling sensation she got every time he caress the top of her hand with his thumb. The simplest answer she came up with in her head was because it was easier to pretend to be dating Toby than to have Aria explain why she didn't tell Ezra they weren't.

"Are you feeling chilly?" Toby snapped Spencer out of her thoughts as they walked on the sidewalk, admiring the cars passing by.

"Just a little." Toby immediately let go of her hand just to his arm around her shoulder and bring her closer, an attempt to warm her up.

His body against hers felt strong and warm, and suddenly Spencer wasn't feeling chilly anymore. She swore she didn't know Toby had this soft side to him, sure he had stayed with them after they had watched Paranormal Activity and were too scare to sleep alone, sure he had taken care of her when she had a little bit too much to drink, but still this side was new, and she sure as hell like it.

"Ezra thought about going to the movies, are you guys in?" Aria announced a couple of feet away from the couple ahead of her.

"Nah, it's alright, you guys go ahead. We'll just go home." Spencer said, walking up to them to say good night, Toby right after her, grabbing her hand in his.

Once they had parted separate ways, Ezra and Aria to Ezra's car, and her and Toby to Toby's car, Spencer giggled.

"You can let go of my hand now, they're not with us." Spencer teased Toby, still giggling.

"I know." He chuckled, not moving an inch away from her nor her hand.

"Then let go." When she playfully tried to pull her hand away, he tighten his grip around her fingers, making her laugh.

"What if I don't want to huh?" Spencer elbowed his ribs, not strong enough to hurt of course, but enough for him to let go.

"Wow real mature Spence." He paid back and elbowed her arm, slightly knocking her out of balance, as they continued their walk to his car.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it was. And I'm sorry for the wait. Good news, I already have the next two chapters ready so just review and I'll update them. I just want to say, that this is probably the worst chapter I've written. I wrote this long 5,000 words chapter and I had to split it up so I can reread the second part and make it better.**

**Seriously guys, I love you and thank you for sticking up with me. Review and I'll be forever grateful!**

**Love you**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.**

* * *

Once they were safely buckled inside Toby's car, they realized they didn't have a destination to go. Yes, they had classes the next morning but the night was still young and when asked Spencer said she didn't feel like heading home yet. So Toby suggested they went over to his house, and she agreed, suddenly becoming very nervous.

"What do you think of Ezra and Aria as a couple?" Toby made small talk as he started the engine.

"I think it's a little weird and all, but they're cute. How about you?" Spencer smiled, happy Aria was happy. She felt that as long as her friends were happy, she would support them in whatever they wanted, and that was the case with Ezra.

Spencer and Toby enjoyed the rest of the ride in silence, the radio on low as houses and car passed by. Not one of them trying to make conversation. The comfortable silence that would normally fall between them slowly becoming something so familiar.

* * *

Pulling over on his driveway and parking beside his Harley Davidson, Toby heard Spencer gasp by his side. She was in awe at how huge his house was, how freshly painted his walls looked and how wondrously lit the front yard and porch were.

From what she saw from the front seat of the car, the house had at least 3 floors, and compared to the size her condo it was a state.

"Oh my God, your house is amazing." She tried to sneak a peek ever where possible, from the brand new bike Toby had inside his garage to the stone path that linked the garage driveway to the front door.

"Thanks I guess." Toby led her to the door and opened it, welcoming her to his house. The fresh scent of cinnamon hit her nostrils as she took a deeper breath to savor the moment.

If she was amazed before, right now she was at a loss of words to say. To her right there was this huge living room, with dark wooden floor, an L shaped couch in olive fabric, a 52' inches plasma TV, and a black grand piano in a corner. Right ahead of them a staircase that lead them to the superior floor, which she couldn't see much of it.

To Spencer's left was a beautiful office, which she assumed was his father's, with books organized in size order, but that was all she saw before Toby dragged her to the kitchen beside the stairs.

A kind looking woman was there, listening to the radio and pulling groceries away. Spencer had the impression she had seen her before, but couldn't quite put her finger on where from. "Hey Maria."

Toby greeted the lady enthusiastic as she turned alarmed but smiled and embraced him once she saw who he was. Then it clicked. She was the same lady Toby had once taken for a bike ride back they weren't even friends. She looked genuinely happy to see Toby, and that warmed Spencer heart, to know that Toby was a sweetheart after all, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"And you are…" Maria asked smiling to Spencer, holding out her hand for her to take it.

"This is Spencer." Maria smirked at Toby and shook Spencer's hand at the same time. Spencer noticed some teasing in her eyes as her and Toby exchanged glances.

"Nice to finally meet you Spencer, I've heard a lot of great things about you." Spencer blushed and saw Toby blush as well before he pretended to look for something inside the fridge so he could hide. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nice to meet you too Maria." Spencer said back politely, a smile on her lips as she watched Toby close the fridge's door, nothing on hands.

"Are you guys hungry?" Maria asked, resuming putting the groceries away. Toby quickly took a glance at Spencer, who had her eyes fixed on Maria, a sweet smile on her lips.

"No, we just went out to dinner with a couple of friends, but thanks Maria. If you need help with anything we'll be in my room." Toby kissed his palm and placed it over Maria's forehead, something he has been doing ever since he was 14.

* * *

Toby toured her to the second and third floor. The last one was more like an attic, filled with instruments Spencer didn't even imagine Toby could play, and he did, even coming up with a guitar solo specially for her, or at least that's what he said. The room also had a big stand with cameras, from the oldest to the newest ones. The walls were filled with glued photos and Spencer took a couple of seconds to look at them, but didn't ask anything about who had taken the pictures, even if she was sure it was one of his parents.

The floor below had 4 bedrooms, and Toby showed her one by one. Presenting his father's room at first, Spencer sensed his voice change when he said he was hardly ever home, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. They moved to the next room, a much girly one.

"Whose room is that?" Spencer asked when they stopped on the doorway, a stand filled with a collection of snow globes.

"My step sister's." His voice now sounded indifferent but not with Spencer, with something else she still couldn't figure out.

"You have a sister and you didn't tell me?" She tried to cheer him up, lighten up his mood, but all she got was a nod.

"Yeah, well she doesn't live here anymore. She moved in with her boyfriend. Anyway let's keep going. This room here was supposed to be Maria's but she refused to use it, so it's now sort of the guest room. So if you need a place to stay…" Toby smirked at her as she looked inside the organized bedroom. The bed looked so comfortable that the urge to just lie down and test it was big, but she didn't.

"I might actually take you up on that." She chuckled and followed him steps to the next room.

Finally, by the end of the hallway, they reached his room. First thing Spencer noticed was the huge bed, and then the walk-in closet and then the big bathroom conjugated with his room. His walls were a light beige and his decoration was a dark marine blue. A 42' plasma TV on the wall, centered with his bed, with a PlayStation 3 and a XBOX 360 console on a rack underneath the TV. He had 2 shelves occupied with games and another 3 with action figures.

"I see you like to collect things." He smirked and sat down on his bed watching Spencer carefully as she inspected his room. He had a mural filled with photos, new and old ones. One in particular caught her attention, the same one she saw on his computer background. She looked at it more closely. The woman in the photo had Toby's oceanic blue eyes, she was beautiful and the three people that were in the picture looked happy, which she assumed was Toby and his parents.

"Who is this?" Curiosity got the best of her and she had to ask, but regretted soon after the words left her mouth. Toby blinked a couple of times and motioned for her to sit beside him.

"It's okay, you know what? You don't need to tell me, just know that I'm here to hear if you need." She grabbed his hand and squeezed a little, looking into his eyes.

"That's my… mom…" She just nodded for him to go on.

"She passed away when I was 13, of cancer." Spencer hugged his torso tightly and she felt him hugging back just as tight.

"I'm so sorry Toby, I didn't mean to get too personal and I'm sorry you had to go through this at such a young age." Toby's hand rose to caress her hair that was fallen on her shoulder, her head resting on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I understand now that it was better for her, 'cause on the last months I spent with her I knew she was suffering and I knew I couldn't do anything about it. After she died I shut everyone out, even Maria, I couldn't accept the fact that she was gone, and that my dad just wasn't around to assure me everything would be okay, that we would make it through together, as a family. Instead he buried himself with work, just so he could ignore that my mom has even passed away," Toby took a deep breath to control his anger and Spencer pulled away to see his wet eyes, sad, holding back so many feelings.

"And when he was home and I got to see him, he treated me like shit, like I wasn't even his son, like he only got my stepsister as a daughter, and even sometimes he would shut her out as well. She got tired of it, and moved out a couple of years ago. I thought about running away a year after my mom was gone, but then I realized I had Maria, and that she had always been there for me and my mom, so I just decided to stay and ignore my dad, which is easy because he's never home," Toby took another deep breath,

"And all of this was the reason I was hot and cold to you and to pretty much everyone I met, I sort of learned from my dad, and I thought they would treat me like he did, so it was easier to not make any new friendships than to open up to them and be screwed up in the end. And now… I'll understand if you get up and leave, my life's pretty messed up."

He managed to keep the tears inside all throughout the whole explanation of his life and even forced a smirk at the end to tease Spencer. Once he stopped talking though, she just looked at him, right into his eyes, seeing so many emotions in there at once. She swore she could just get lost in there and never come back.

"I am truly sorry. Now I understand you, and to think that I thought you were just a jerk like many other guys out there. You are so much different, and I am so sorry." She hugged him tightly again, knocking his balance off and making them both lay down on bed laughing together. The sadness and the tension in the air before, suddenly disappearing as their bodies shook with laughter. And as they even failed to hear the knocks on the door.

"Hey Tobias I'm sorry to interrupt," Maria said entering the room, smiling when she saw them kind of cuddling and laughing together, although they really weren't intentionally doing it, things happen.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Toby let go of Spencer and got up to grab the two bowls she had in hands.

"I brought you guys some ice-cream, thought you would like it."

"Thanks Maria, you really didn't have to, but thank you. If you need anything we'll be playing video game alright?" Toby winked at her and passed Spencer one of the bowls along with a spoon.

"Thanks Maria," Spencer said as Maria left the room. "So what is this I hear we are playing video game?" She chuckled at Toby, who smirked at her and got up to get the controllers so they could start the match.

"I dare you to a game of Call of Duty." Being one that couldn't turn down a dare, Spencer agreed and got the controller of his PS3 from his hand, quickly putting all of her ice cream at once in her mouth.

When Toby looked at her, her cheeks were round, filled with ice cream. "That's cute, very lady like." He mocked her, sitting back down beside her.

"Are you ready to lose Spencer?" Narrowing her eyes to the side of his head, she elbowed his ribs playfully.

"I don't even know how to play this." Were her last words before he taught her the basic buttons to play the shooting game. He then began a VS. game, him against her. The adrenaline passing through her veins was enough to keep her bouncing on the bed every time she tried to shot someone she thought was Toby, when actually it was just a shadow.

An amused Toby laughed every single time she cursed when he killed her, and not really knowing she was _that_ competitive he kept teasing her none stop.

* * *

"Shut up Toby." Spencer told him off angrily. Right then he sensed she was pissed so he started to take it easy, missing a couple of shots here and there, and the teasing coming to a halt. The first time she killed Toby's character she got off the bed and started to jump right in front of him, her dress slightly rising as she did so, but not to a point where he could see something inappropriate.

"Do you need shorts borrowed or something? So you can freely jump in front of me every time you kill me?" He asked when he noticed her holding on to the hem of her dress while still bouncing. She nodded shyly and thanked him when he handed to her a black basketball shorts, which looked huge on her, but they both secretly loved it.

* * *

In 1 hour of playing, Spencer, somehow, to Toby's amusement, managed to get a whole lot better in killing him, and her score was quickly rising, getting dangerously near Toby's.

"How the heck did you get better so fast?" He asked chuckling and putting his head in front of hers to block her view.

"Stop it, that's cheating Toby." She got on her knees and climbed on top of his shoulders to see the screen.

A couple of points were left to be scored for the winner to be announced, and right then Spencer was ahead. With one last headshot, Toby passed her scoring and won, throwing his fists up in the air to celebrate his victory as he let his body fall backwards onto the bed.

"I cannot believe it, I was winning and… what? How did this happen? You cheated!" Spencer kind-heartedly slapped the side of his head, his arms rising to protect his head, his shirt slightly rising as he did so.

Spencer's eyes were drawn to the black ink on his skin, stopping her slapping to look at his hip.

"Nice tattoo." She told him, reading _'Free at Last'_ against his pale skin.

"Thanks, it's for my mom." He smiled contently, raising his shirt even more, not noticing Spencer's eyes quickly glancing to his abdomen.

"Was it there when we went swimming?" he nodded, "How come I didn't see it then?"

"No idea. Anyway, do you want to watch a movie or something? Or you rather go home?" A smirk was dancing around on his lips as he sat down with his back against the headboard, Spencer mirroring his actions.

"I think that if we start to watch a movie, I'll fall asleep." He jumped from his bed and struggled at her, as if falling asleep was no big deal to him.

"I'll take you to school tomorrow morning." And then he turned out the lights and put on a random movie, leaving no space to Spencer to decline his offer.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You guys are amazing and I love each and every one of you! I forgot to mention that last chapter's idea was DanicaTarinBrackett. Which was an awesome idea by the way. Thank you so much! I have a surprise for all of you, and of course a little bit of drama as well! Keep reviewing and I'll keep 'em coming! **

**xoxo**


End file.
